


love somebody like you

by jenoarii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bookworm!Jaemin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, inspired by love somebody like you by joan, jaemin is a shy babie, jeno is a sweet jock, jeno is whipped for jaemin, jock!jeno, jock!lucas, jock!mark, nerd!jaemin, popular!jeno, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoarii/pseuds/jenoarii
Summary: "Okay," Jeno stretches his arms and sighs, "Last for me, are we friends now?" he asks hopefully. He really really really wanted to get closer to him."Well do you want to?" Jaemin returns the question to him and he affirmatively nodded his head."Then we are." Jaemin smiles at him, "Last for me, what makes you happy these days?"Jeno doesn't even hestiate to say his answer right away, "You."or a nomin au where pretty much average high school student jaemin got asked out by star player and popular basketball jock jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 52
Kudos: 393





	1. I can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever au in my whole life and im glad to make it a nomin au uwu. please leave comments and kudos!!

With one last jump, Jeno releases the ball towards the hoop, making a perfect three-point shot. _That's enough practice for the day_ , he thought.

"Okay team, listen up!" Coach Johnny said with a clap. Jeno and the NCTHS' basketball team huddles up around him.

"In two weeks, Friday, will be our first game for this season. If we win, this can be our ticket to the semi-finals then finals it is. So, expect that the drills and hours that we do will be doubled. Is that clear?!" he shouts.

"Yes coach!" The falcons, as the basketball team called, echoes back.

Coach Johnny smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early okay?" he places his hands inside his jacket and walks away.

The team began to sprint towards the showers, calling on dibs on who's going in first. As cliché as it sounds, Mark Lee and Jeno Lee, the team's captain and star player, are the ones who showers last. Mark sees it as an opportunity to check upon their teammates because he believes that every part of the team is responsible for their overall success. Partially, Jeno calls it bullshit because he only wants to delay because his boyfriend has theater practice. By the time he was done showering, his boyfriend will also be done with his practice then they can proceed to whatever business they do after club hours.

NCTHS' basketball team, the soaring falcons, are the school's pride alongside with its academic excellency. The school wasn't known for sports excellence but when it was coach Johnny's period when he was a senior, the basketball team suddenly went from a small forgotten extracurricular club to the school's gleaming gems.

The fact that they became the school's pride, fame also surfaces. They are the most popular bunch of athletes at school. Everyone knows them and wants to either befriend them or be them. There's no in between.

Jeno, in particular, was the most popular jock. He has no failing grades unlike the majority of the team. He was kind and selfless, the type of person who can't say no. He was talented, besides basketball, he has a lot of hobbies that includes anything that has something to do with a ball or water specifically surfing. Lastly, he was very very _very_ good looking. Others find him cute, some find him handsome, some even think he's pretty. Even girls and boys at their rival schools wait outside their campus gates in order to get a glimpse of the popular Lee Jeno.

As kind as Jeno can be, he never accepts the confession of love he gets. He can say yes to everything except the feelings of others. He feels bad for leading them on unknowingly and he can't reciprocate the said feeling therefore, its was quite known in the whole campus that he was 'out of their leagues'.

Little does everyone know that there is someone who had caught the jock's heart. Jeno glances once more at the gym's windows which are directly parallel to the library's. A blue haired boy sat on a two seated table with his notebooks and multicolored pens laid out. Jeno smiles as he stares at the boy's facial features crumples up as he concentrates on his notebook.

"Hey Jeno! you coming?" Jeno whips his head towards someone who called him. He saw Mark and Lucas waiting for him near the locker rooms. He glances once more and then jogs up to his friends.


	2. I wonder if you're feeling it too

Jaemin was almost done rewriting his notes in the library when his best friend, Donghyuck, barges in and walks towards him in a fast pace.

"Jaemin pleaseeee!" Donghyuck whined while tugging on Jaemin's sleeve.

"Hyuckie, for the last time. I'm not going to some ball game just to watch you scream at your boyfriend for bouncing some balls." Jaemin said with a sigh.

He carried on with writing his notes in biology. He couldn't care less about the upcoming basketball game next next week. It's not like he doesn't care, Mark, Donghyuck's boyfriend and unfortunately also a friend of his, is there though but its just not his thing. Every wall and bulletin in school contains posters of the upcoming game. The cheerleaders were loud about it during break time and most especially lunch time, kinda hard to ignore to be honest. Besides, he really needs to perfect his notes or else he will not and cannot concentrate in class if his notes are not organize and clean.

"But I don't really want to go alone," Donghyuck whined softly as he settles down to the seat across Jaemin, "Please, I promised Mark that I'll be there to support him. You should also be there to support him, you're his friend too, you know." he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"You've been to his games alone before," Jaemin sighed again, "And I support him in many other ways Lee Donghyuck. Why don't you ask Renjun?" he suggests.

"Ask me what?" Renjun suddenly pops out of nowhere. Since Jaemin was seated at a two-seated table, he quickly and silently pulled a vacant chair from the other table near them. Not like there is a lot of people in the library in the morning to begin with. Who even hangs out in libraries in the morning? Apparently, Jaemin does.

Jaemin greets him good morning which the latter also replied, "Donghyuck's asking me to his boyfriend's basketball game and I said why not ask you." he explains.

"You know why." Donghyuck replied while rolling his eyes at Jaemin.

Renjun crosses his legs, "Damn right you know why." he said with a smug look on his face.

Of course he knows why. It was kinda dumb to ask. Renjun _hates_ noisy crowds. It makes him uncomfortable and cranky therefore it makes Jaemin cranky too because he also dislikes crowds. He would rather be alone in his room, or seated at his favourite seat in the library or in the school's garden, reading a book. He would love to have a peace of mind and rest at any given moment and that what made Jaemin and Renjun developed their friendship. Quite ironic for two introverted people to be friends with a very extroverted one. Opposites attract, they said.

"Okay." Jaemin groans, "But Renjun has to go too." he said confirmly while Renjun spits out strings of protest.

"Oh my God, can you just both accompany me? Its not like you're the one who's gonna be cheering or playing." Donghyuck said while crossing his arms, "What kind of best friends you are."

"I already agreed to accompany you! Stop sulking, Mark will kill me of he sees you pouting like that." Jaemin scolds Donghyuck who continues to sulk.

Both Renjun and Jaemin knows how fussy Mark can get when he sees his boyfriend being sulky and sad. And they both know how dramatic Donghyuck can be. Perks of being a theater kid, they guess.

Jaemin turns to Renjun, "Please don't let me suffer alone." he pleads softly while clasping his hands together.

"Fine." Renjun begrudgingly agrees. He has a soft spot for Jaemin and Donghyuck anyway. A little sacrifice for the joy of his best friend and the misery of his other best friend, "But you have to treat us to lunch for the rest for the week."

"Deal!" Donghyuck exclaimed in his normal voice which was beyond the appropriate pitch in the library.

The librarian sent them a look with her index finger placed on her mouth, mimicking a 'keep quiet' gesture. Donghyuck playfully replied by gesturing that he is zipping his mouth shut.

Donghyuck leaned forward so he can whisper to them, "We should head back to our classroom. I brought some pancakes." he said enthusiastically while grabbing his bag and swinging it on his right shoulder in one swift move. Renjun does the same and follows Donghyuck towards the exit of the library. _Anything for food_ , Renjun thought.

Jaemin glances from the windows and sees that the basketball team were also done with their morning drills. Not that he was interested with them, its just that if they are done with their drills, he should also wrap up and prepare for his class. He kind of made it into a sign or alarm type of way.

As he returns his notebooks into his bag, he glances back at the gym's windows. He felt something strange as if he was being watched. _Weird_ , he thought and followed his friends towards the exit of the library. They bid their greetings to the librarian when they passed by her and engaged on a small talk on what Donghyuck's outfit would be on the game day as they walk towards their room.


	3. You're throwing glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i cant believe im already at chapter 3 this is wild. again its my first au and eng is not my first language so beware of typos and grammatical errors. please leav some comments and kudos!! :>> stream ridin uwu

After their morning drills, the falcons, NCTHS' basketball team, dreadfully makes their way into their classes. Jeno was walking with Mark and Lucas, his truest and most loyal best friends as their other teammates bid their goodbyes and see you laters. It was weird for a lot of people to be informed that such popular and handsome boy has a tight circle of friends. Besides them and the basketball team, he barely talks to other people. Popularity looks good on them but it never brought them any good. A lot of their peers use them for clout or just using them to seem more popular as they brag about being friends with them but Mark and Lucas stood by his side, not for popularity, nor for the social hierarchy, but to be his friend.

They're like the F4 in their school but with three people on it. Mark insists that they call themselves that and of course Jeno strongly disagrees, it was too cringey for his liking. Lucas finds Jeno's expression entertaining if they mention the F3 squad name. But they remained nameless, they couldn't care less to be honest.

Mark glances from his phone. Probably to text his boyfriend good morning or something, "Shit, I forgot to text Donghyuck that I'm done with practice. I need to go first." he said to them then dashes through the hallway towards the class where his boyfriend belongs, which they also belong.

They were fine with their small but trusty circle, not really allowing other people in, until they met Lee Donghyuck, Mark's boyfriend. Their story was quite cliché too. Donghyuck is a devoted theater kid and Mark's a basketball jock who's crushing on him. Donghyuck has a hatred for popular jocks and Mark, well, he thinks he's pretty while spitting profanity. They became lab partners working on a project on constellations then one thing lead to another, they became friends and Mark fell more deeply. When it was their time to present, Mark took it as opportunity to confess to Donghyuck, with lines of his moles being formed as a constellation and his eyes light up as bright as stars when he talks about something he loves. Jeno still gags when he remembers that particular moment but being the supportive best friend that he is, had their moment recorded. No one could top that confession ever since. Now they've become the power couple in school and almost a year in their relationship.

Even though Donghyuck is a sucker for the spotlight, he doesn't like being the talk of the school when he's with Mark so they keep their PDA into a minimum. (The center stage is different from gossiping schoolmates when you walk pass by them Mark Lee _."_ Donghyuck argues _.)_

Jeno and Lucas entered their classroom while engaged on a serious conversation about the hunger games. He honestly don't know how they arrived at that topic but he's not complaining. 

He eyes the room for a specific blue haired boy and he sees that he was with his best friends, huddled up on his seat with a lunch box filled with pancakes in front of them. He also spots Mark nudging his boyfriend while mumbling soft apologies but his boyfriend refuses to acknowledge him.

Jeno's lips quirked upwards when he sees that the blue haired boy was cutely sipping on some juice box. 

Lucas waves a hand to his face, trying to get his attention, "Are you staring at your crush again?" he asks while nudging Jeno's sides with his elbows. 

"Shut up." Jeno replied as he shoves Lucas so he can be seated at his place which was behind his crush. 

Lucas laughed and followed him, "I'm telling you man, you should make you move. I bet my eyebrows that he digs you too." he said softly while wiggling his brows, "and my eyebrows are fantastic."

"Says the one who's also crushing on Jaemin's best friend since grade school." Jeno replies in an spiteful but soft tone. If they talk louder, the possibility of their crushes, Jaemin and Renjun, hearing them will be as high as Lucas, Mark and Jeno combined. Lucas alone was pretty damn high.

"You asshole, we agreed to be discreet." Lucas scowls as he proceeds to his seat, leaving Jeno standing near their attendance sheet.

Mark and Lucas were aware of his discreet but gigantic crush on Jaemin ever since he first laid his eyes on the boy during the freshman orientation. He can't help but admire Jaemin's pretty eyes and lashes, his eye-catching fluffy blue hair, and his smile, _oh God_ , his oh so beautiful smile. Everything about him is so wonderful and alluring. He doesn't even believe in love at first sight but that particular moment, he was suddenly so sure that he wants him to be the person to make him smile. His person. As embarrassing as it is to be said out loud but his heart really went _whoosh_. 

Mark even offered to wingman them to their crushes. He offered them so that he can freely enjoy hanging out with his boyfriend with his friends and sit on the same table during break times but he said that he just wants to see his best friends get the love of their lives and be happy. Jeno once again calls it bullshit and he's doing it for the first reason only. But both Jeno and Lucas declined, saying that they got this. _They're falcons,_ says Lucas, _we've seen our security guard naked. There is nothing to fear._

But there is: _rejection_.

They could be the hottest and most popular guys in school but their crushes were different. They don't give a single damn on who they are. Oh they know for sure, they're friends with Donghyuck. Mark surely experienced more rejection with Donghyuck alone compare to all the people Mark rejected. But Mark's guts and persistence were in another level so he got his guy. Plus, both Jeno and Lucas are _shy_.

 _I should really take Lucas' advice_ , Jeno zones out as their teacher arrives. He eyes on Jaemin who gracefully slipped into his seat in front of him. _Fuck it. I just need a sign then I'll do it,_ he thoughts once more. He's a senior now might as well shoot his shot. But he needs a sign. He silently prayed for a sign to finally have the balls to woo his man.

"Okay before I start my class, I'm leaving you already with a ten paged book report to be passed in three days time because I like seeing you guys suffer. And oh, by partners." Mr. Nakamoto says. 

"Are we choosing our partners?" one of their classmate asks.

"Nope. I'll be." their teacher said with and evil smirk painted on his face. The whole groans. Complaints were sounding the room.

"Oh shut your protests," he says while grabbing his record book and he began calling out names.

"Mark and Lucas."

"Sunwoo and Eric."

"Chaewon and Lia."

"Renjun and Donghyuck."

And then list kept on and on until Jeno notices that Jaemin's and his name weren't called yet.

"Yeji And Hyunjin."

 _Oh my God, this is so not happening,_ Jeno internally panics. _Is this the sign I begged for? That was quick but not yet. I'm not ready, holy shit. What if he doesn't like me? What is he despises me? Oh God, I'm gonna pass out. I'm gonn-_

"Lastly, Jeno and Jaemin." Mr. Nakamoto sends out a smile, "Any violent reaction? Of course none. Our topic today is about Nibelungenlied...." 

As the class progress, Jaemin suddenly turns back and smiled at him then he faces the board again. _He smiled at me_ , Jeno's internally screams, _he fucking smiled at me_. He momentarily blanks out. He bets that he looks ridiculous right now with his eyes widened in shock. He can even hear Lucas' snicker from his left.

 _Oh fuck_ , he swore once again.

He totally had his sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are on the way!!


	4. From the other side of the room

"Lastly, Jeno and Jaemin."

Jaemin stopped scanning his book when he heard his name. He's partners with the most popular jock who's everyone in school is dying to date. _Oh God_ , he internally groans, _this will be a nuisance_.

Why is this a nuisance? Firstly, He's popular and that means gossip and the fact that Jaemin, a nornal average student who's in love with books, will be on talking terms with Jeno, someone who's like a god or something to the whole student population, is not good news. A nerd (he doesn't even know why he's called a nerd for the record, he just likes books very much and basically a normal boy who doesn't care about the status quo) and a popular jock, what a perfect headline for the school's paper or some bad cliché romcom film. Second, it will take off some time in his free time after school hours and he's also sure that Jeno will also be beat as he's training excessively for the upcoming game. Lastly, he doesn't even know if the athlete knows him despite being classmates.

Out of impulse, Jaemin looks over his shoulder to get a glance at his partner who seats behind him. He saw that his partner was already staring at him with his eyes wide as the saucers in their school's cafeteria. _Cute_ , he thoughts internally while sending his partner a smile. Jaemin was relieve to know that his partner knows him enough to acknowledge him as his partner. But did he just thought that he was cute? Since when did he take interest in jocks and even boys for the matter?

Renjun leans towards him and whispered discreetly, "Jaemin, you lucky bastard. You got yourself a cutie."

"Shut up, you're the lucky one being partners with Hyuck." Jaemin sneered, "Now, pay attention."

Renjun teasingly acted out some kissy gestures with his hands before focusing in their lesson. Jaemin shook his head as if trying to remove romantic sceneries of his partner into his head and paid attention to class instead.

"That basically describes Siegfried and Kriemhild's first time meeting." Mr. Nakamoto says as he writes the characters names on the board behind him.

 _riiiiiiiiiing_ , the bell rung signaling that its break time. The students fixed their belongings noisily but Mr. Nakamoto's voice resonated in the room.

"Okay, don't forget your ten paged report that's due on Monday!" he smiles at his students before leaving the room.

Renjun and Donghyuck were waiting for Jaemin at the room's exit door because he's still fixing his things. He asked them to save them a seat and he'll catch up to them. He focused on his belongings when someone from behind cleared his throat softly to get his attention.

"Hey."

Jaemin whips his head towards the owner of the voice. He sees Jeno sporting a soft smile while walking towards him with his hands in his school pants' pockets.

Jaemin blinks and gulped a nonexistent susbtance in his mouth, "Hey." he squeaked.

It would be a lie if he doesn't feel nervous at all. Him and Jeno were just acquaintances that barely interact. Besides, he could sense their other classmates' curious but not subtle glances on them, it makes him a little bit uncomfortable.

Jeno spoke softly, "You're my partner for the report right?" he asks.

Jaemin meets his eyes and nodded without a word. He's too anxious with the looks he's getting from their peers.

"Don't mind them," Jeno steps closer to Jaemin and sticks out his phone, "Can I get your number? I think its more comfortable and beneficial for us to communicate about it, you know." he said with a shrug.

"S-sure." Jaemin stutters as he reached out for his partner's phone. _Wow real smooth, Nana_ , he internally groans. He could feel Jeno's heavy gaze on him but he do enters his number and returns it quickly to his partner.

"Nana?" Jeno's asks when he checks the contact name his crush saves as himself.

"Oh shit," Jaemin curses a bit loudly, "It's my nickname and I must've typed it out of habit. Here let me change it." he reaches out for the phone again when Jeno immediately shifts and shoves his phone back in his pockets.

"No!" Jeno raises his voice, "Uhm w-what I mean is its okay. I like it." he says as he clears his throat once more and rubs the back of his neck. "It's cute." He said and he's got a shy smile plastered onto his face.

Jaemin shyly looks down at his feet. He could swore his cheeks are flushed right now from the compliment. Jeno could sense his embarrassment which lead him to chuckle and look down as well.

 _Okay he needs to stop being so cute_ , Jeno happily thoughts. He's going to melt at his crush's small smile and warmth. He suddenly feels confident and decided to make subtle moves. _Gay gods, please help a gay in a mission,_ he prayed.

Jeno regains his composure and looks up to Jaemin again, "I should go now my friends are waiting for me." he states and with his new profound confidence, he softly nudges his foot with Jaemin's, "I'll text you the details later?" he asks.

Jaemin abruptly looks up to meets his eyes and dumbly nods his head. Jeno smiled and slowly backed away, "See you later," he grins, " _Nana_."

Jeno left the room with a stunned Jaemin waving his hand.

 _Time to woo my man_ , Jeno thoughts with a wide smile that reaches the heavens above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno makes my heart whoosh. More chapters are coming your way so stay tuned! kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3


	5. I wanna love somebody like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! to my filo people who reads this pls stay safe!

"He's flirting with you." Renjun and Donghyuck said simultaneously after sending each other a knowing glance.

After a five minute mental breakdown on his seat, Jaemin immediately rushed towards his friends in the cafeteria. He explain to them in great detail of their whole interaction.

"Not gonna lie, I didn't take Jeno to be the confident one though." Donghyuck said as he munches on his chips.

Renjun nodded at his statement, "I expected much more from you, Nana." he shakes his head in disappointment.

"That's not the point!"Jaemin frantically says. He doesn't know how to act with Jeno around. He doesn't even know why he's making a big deal out of it. It's just a simple book report. It's not like he's going out with him.

"Ni hao bitches, what's up?" Chenle greets them as he places his snacks on the table with a midly loud thud. A bored Jisung trails behind him, holding two cokes in his hands.

Jaemin and Donghyuck waves at them both, acknowledging their presence. They're the juniors that the took under their wing, with Jisung being literal cousins with Jaemin and Chenle being Donghyuck's fellow theater kid. It was only Jisung at first but then he and Chenle started dating eventually Chenle also joined the squad. Even though they are younger than them, they magically clicked and they never felt left out of the group.

Renjun aims an used tissue at Chenle's forehead, "Respect your seniors." he hissed.

"Disgusting." Chenle frowned and flicks the tissue towards Jisung which startles the latter, "Anyways, what's not the point Nana?" he asks.

Jaemin sighed and began retelling his mini dilemma to Chenle and Jisung.

"Jeno?" Jisung perks up, "Lee Jeno? The school's heartthrob, basketball team's star player and all day good boy Jeno?" he enumerates in a fast manner. It wouldn't be so hard to guess that Jeno is one of those upperclassmen that Jisung idolizes. I mean, who can blame him?

"Wow list it all, will you?" Jaemin rolls his eyes at his cousin. The favoritism literally jumps out.

"Oh my God, Nana you're so lucky!" Chenle exclaims and clings to Jisung's shoulder, "You're partners with golden boy Jeno." he said dreamily.

"But why do you have to be so awkward around him though?" Jisung asks, "not that you're not already awkward, but why making it more? It's just a report." he shrugs as if its the most basic question he has ever heard.

"Don't you think that I don't know that?"

"Yup." The whole table agrees without sparing Jaemin a glance.

He looks at them with a betrayal written a over his face, "I don't deserve this slander." he huffs, crossing his arms.

"Nana, you don't have to be so nervous around Jeno," Renjun gently said as he places his hand over Jaemin's, "He maybe popular and all but he's just a normal boy like you." he continues while his thumb caresses the back of Jaemin's hand.

"I agree," Donghyuck added, "Just be yourself. For just three days think of him as us, you know. Just normal."

"And you're gonna ace that book report. Okay?" Renjun asks softly.

Jaemin nodded his head and proceeds to eat his sandwich, "Okay." he sighs again for the hundredth time.

"I still don't get why you're so nervous though," Chenle questions while sipping on his coke, "It's either because he's popular or you think he's cute. I've made my point." he theorizes with a smug look.

Jaemin froze in his spot. He doesn't know why, maybe he does but one thing's for sure, it's because of what Chenle said.

" _Oh my God_ ," Donghyuck gasps, "You find him _cute_." he exasperately says, his mouth forming an 'O' shape.

Renjun, Chenle and Jisung mimicked Donghyuck's expression and began teasing him.

"Our Nana is crushing on someone!"

"Nana's getting a boyfriend!" Chenle teases as he breaks into a high pitched laugh.

"No, I'm not!" he denies, "and so what if I do find him cute? It's not like you or the whole student body doesn't!"

They continued squealing and teasing about Jeno and him when his phone buzzed. Jaemin quickly opens his phone and sees that an unregistered number texted him. He opens the messages and he let out soft intake of breath that all of his friends took interest.

Both Renjun and Donghyuck, who are seated next to Jaemin, took a peek at his phone and squealed at each other. Chenle joins in, as well as Jisung, causing the table into a semi loud riot.

**Unknown (9:01 AM)**

Hey.

It's Jeno :))

Jeno arrived at his friends table at the cafeteria with a wide smile on his face. He whistles a happy tune as he unwraps his pizza from the foil he kept it into.

"Well, someone is in a good mood." Mark commented knowingly, "Is it because he's partners with a certain someone?" he teases.

"Damn right it is," Jeno victoriously said, "I made a move. Your boy got his number." he added as he took a bite of his pizza.

Lucas dramatically looks at him in disbelief, dropping his spoon in the process, " _Oh_ , you did not."

"Oh yes, I finally did."

Both Mark and Lucas tackles Jeno in a bone crushing hug that seems like they're strangling him. They were ruffling his hair and a bunch of ' _I'm so proud of you's_ ' and ' _I didn't know that you had it in you's_ ' were audible from their voices but he can't decipher on who's saying it.

They eventually let Jeno take a breather and began plotting ways on how they could embarrass or support Jeno into getting his crush. He lets them talk about whatever that involves him with Jaemin but he can't help but text his crush. The joy with a hit of adrenaline he's feeling right now was overpowering the shyness he feels when it comes to the other boy. With this sudden gain of confidence and a lot of retyping of a simple heys and hellos, he finally sends one that seems chill but shouts that i-really-want-to-talk-to-you.

Jeno sneaks a glance at Jaemin's table and sees that he has read his texts so he turns back to his phone and anxiously waits for his reply.

**Nana ♡ (9:03 AM)**

Hi Jeno :))

What's up?

**Jeno (9:03 AM)**

Nothing much

just the sky

....

thats was lame wasnt it

sorry :(

Jeno literally wants to bump his head on the table at a certain amount of force. Repeatedly.

He thinks he messed up so he took a risky glance at Jaemin's table and sees that the latter was chuckling while typing on his phone. Jeno feels sort of relieved that his phone buzzed.

**Nana ♡ (9:04 AM)**

yes it was awful

but a+ for trying :))

"I can't believe you're already this gross," Renjun says in disgust, "and you're not even established friends yet."

"Tragic." Chenle and Jisung replies.

"Very tragic." Donghyuck added.

Jaemin could see that Jeno has a small smile on his face as he types a reply back.

"All of you literally shut up." Jaemin said as he sticks his tongue out.

**Jeno (9:05 AM)**

:>>

anyway,,

should we schedule on how were gonna work on this project?

**Nana ♡ (9:05 AM)**

Sure!! over text and video call or meet ups?

**Jeno (9:05 AM)**

meet ups over the weekend?? :))

**Nana ♡ (9:06 AM)**

yeah thats cool w/ me

**Jeno (9:06 AM)**

ok but i have morning basketball practice on saturday thoo

sooo

lets do it in the afternoon?

**Nana ♡ (9:07 AM)**

yeh i could work with that

**Jeno (9:07 AM)**

great! :))

see u!

Jeno and Jaemin both looked up from their phones and simultaneously sends each other a glance. They both looked away almost immediately after seeeing that they both looked at each other at the same time and their cheeks has a tinge of pink on them.

Jeno really wanted to talk to him more but he figured that this is the longest they've interacted. _Baby steps, Jeno_ , he thought to himself. But for now, this is progress. He'll get there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and comments are highly appreciated! you can talk to me on twitter @jenyutalele


	6. Come a bit closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update :(( plus, have ya seen punch?? AMAZING.

After that whole _texting-while-we-ate-in-the-same-area_ moment, Jaemin and Jeno acted the same as the class progresses. Both, especially Jaemin, were solely focusing in class really well. Jaemin was known to be studious but Jeno just spends a great amount of time by just looking at Jaemin's hardworking back therefore, he was persuaded to listen in class as well. Jaemin's influence in his life is not as bad as everyone, and by everyone meaning Mark and Lucas, sees it.

 _riiiiiiiiiiing_ , the bell rung for the last time today, signaling the end of classes.

"Okay, make your weekend productive and I'll see you all on Monday!" Mr. Nakamoto greets them farewell after discussing some annoucements.

They enthusiastically greet him good bye as well and proceeds to fix their things. Some of his classmates bids Jaemin goodbye, wishing him a happy weekend so he wished the same as well to them.

"Hey, Jaemin." Someone behind him called. He turned around to see Jeno with his gym bag slung across his body and his hands placed inside his varsity jacket.

"Oh, hey." Jaemin replied, "What's up?"

"I'm just checking if we're still on for tomorrow," Jeno replied.

"Of course!" He shot him a small smile, "Can I pick the place?"

"Definitely." Jeno returns the smile and takes a step closer to him, "Text me the details later?"

He nods his head. A surge of cafes and libraries he'd been to suddenly flooded his mind, making him feel giddy.

Jeno chuckled, "See you tomorrow." he said as he walks away with a wave. He could see Lucas and some of the other players from the basketball team waiting outside their room, probably for their afternoon drills, for Jeno.

Renjun coughed in a fake manner while sending Jaemin a teasing smile.

"Don't." Jaemin threatens him and in return Renjun raises his arms upward, as if saying he won't tease nor tell.

"Ready to go?" Donghyuck asks as he maneuvered towards Jaemin and Renjun's table after locking his locker.

They both nodded at him, linking their arms together and began walking outside the campus premises.

"I saw you and Jeno talking earlier." Donghyuck pokes Jaemin sides, earning a yelp from the latter.

Renjun laughs and joined in the teasing, "Jeno was _soooo_ eager to set up their date." he pokes the other side of Jaemin, making them turn into a fit of giggles along the sidewalk.

"Stop it!" Jaemin warns them as he catches his breath, "It's not a date. It's a meet up for us to work on our report." he defends, wiping the tears that resulted in their mini tickle war.

"So a study date?" Donghyuck teasingly replied. Renjun had the nerve to high five him as if encouraging each other to tease the hell out of their friend.

"I hate you both," Jaemin pouts, "This is why I don't tell you about my whereabouts with other people because you tease me."

"Yes, because you're a baby," Donghyuck said as he sticks his tongue out and pinching the hell out of Jaemin's right cheek, "Our baby."

Even Renjun gagged at his remark. Completely expressing his disgust in what Donghyuck said. Jaemin isn't any better, he also mimicked Renjun's actions with great exaggeration.

"Oh please," Jaemin replied with his hand raised up to Donghyuck's face, "Reserve your pet names for your boyfriend."

They arrived in the diner for their monthly first friday hang out. A tradition Renjun made when he asked them to hang out with him after forming their circle when they were freshmans. As if being in school together for hours wasn't enough, they plan to spend every remaining time together. Usually, Chenle and Jisung joins them but they rather play at the arcade on some days.

Though it really became helpful in Donghyuck's defense because they have time to bond on whatever without the stress the school puts on them. Plus, his time with his friends is divided now because he has a boyfriend who craves for his attention whenever the chance he could get.

The trio began ordering their favorites. Not really ordering but confirming what they want because they've been at the diner for years, the servers clearly knows their usual and gives them whatevers in the house.

They talked about absolutely anything, ranging from school gossip until family feuds. Their laughs resonated in the diner but even the owners of the diner nor their customers give them no mind, as if they can't see the day as normal without seeing the three boys bond every friday.

They eat and laugh until Mark came in, freshly showered in his varisty jacket, and kisses Donghyuck's cheek, "Hey baby." he greets his boyfriend before settling in the seat next to him.

Renjun and Jaemin made puking actions at what they witnessed but Mark pays them no mind and greets them too with a smile. He immediately joined in their conversations as if he was really included in the beginning.

"I heard from a little birdy that you're partners with Jeno with the report." Mark says a matter-of-factly.

"You absolute dumbass." Renjun snarks with a face palm.

"You're in that class. We all are." Donghyuck commented but he is clearly endeared by his boyfriend's actions.

"I said what I said," Mark throws a french fry at Renjun's direction, "But I must assure you he's excited to see you tomorrow." he said to Jaemin while munching on the fries Donghyuck fed him.

"Why would he be excited to work on a report?" Jaemin curiously asks. It's not like you hear students getting excited for school work everyday so learning that his partner is excited to work on their report was quite questionable. 

"Well for once, he has me and lucas as his friends," Mark replied without looking up from his plate, "So I guess he's excited to have a reason to hang out with someone else?"

"As someone who hanged out with Mark's friends, I can guarantee that they all act tough and all but inside, they're all softies." Donghyuck commented and pinches Mark's cheeks.

Mark punches him on his arm but wraps his arms around his waist. They began to bicker but it ended up with a lot of flirting and kisses. Jaemin and Renjun remain unfazed as if seeing their best friend being gross with another person was second nature them.

Renjun sensed that Jaemin began to overthink what Mark said, "Do you want to go home now?" he asks the younger softly.

Jaemin nodded and gathered his things.

"We'll head first," Renjun addressed the couple in front of him, "Donghyuck, don't forget that we're also doing the report tomorrow. I swear on Mark's blond hair if you forget, I'll burn all you Girl's Generation albums." he threathens his partner.

"Oh, you wouldn't."

"Try me, bitch."

"Enjoy your date!" Jaemin waves good bye giddily to the sweet couple and drags his best friend out of the diner before chaos ensues.

Renjun and Jaemin walked home in a comfortable silence.They usually engage in a debate about whatever they could think of but now Jaemin could use the silence, Renjun thought. As he walks Jaemin home, Jaemin's mind roams around a bazillion scenarios that might happen tomorrow. 

Sensing the tenseness his best friend is having now, he hold his hand as a sign of comfort, "We're here," Renjun announced as he steps on Jaemin's porch, "Don't be nervous tomorrow. Don't even try to protest Jaemin, you're an open book to me."

Jaemin doesn't asks why he knows but just looks down on his feet.

"Come here," Renjun hugs him tightly "Call me if he's being a douche, I'll ask my geges to beat the hell out of his ass."

"No need to get violent." Jaemin laughs back in glee and returns the hug. Renjun lets go and slaps the back of Jaemin's head. He runs even before Jaemin could slap him back and waves goodbye at a distance while shooting hearts over his head.

Jeno just got home from practice and he was dead beat. Doubled numbers of their already tiring drills was really taking the life out of him. Nevertheless, he took a quick bath and briefly read the book they're assigned to do in their report.

Yawn after yawn with a bunch of chips opened, he managed to read halfway through the book. He was about to call it a day, planning to finish it tomorrow when he goes to his saturday practice when his phone buzzed.

**Nana ♡ (9:49 PM)**

hey.

what time does ur practice end tomo?

**Jeno (9:49 PM)**

hi :))

it ends at 11

**Nana ♡ (9:49 PM)**

are u heading straight to our meeting or you'll head home first?

**Jeno (9:50 PM)**

nah

ill go straight

**Nana ♡ (9:50 PM)**

okay thx

how does cafe dream sounds?

ill be there at 11ish ig

**Jeno (9:50 PM)**

sounds amazing!!

but idk where that is tho

**Nana ♡ (9:51 PM)**

oh

its just a 5 min walk from the school

ill send u the location tomo

**Jeno (9:52 PM)**

ok sure!!

**Nana ♡ (9:53 PM)**

ill see you tomorrow

gn

**Jeno (9:53 PM)**

good night!

Jeno closes his phone and suppresses his mouth from forming a wide smile. He feel so giddy that after all these years, he finally has some sort of connection with the boy he likes so much.

He buries his head in his pillow and began jumping up and down his bed. Adrenaline overpowered his desire to sleep so instead, he finished the book at an instant. He even drafted some paragraphs he thought would be helpful in their report.

As Jeno calmed down, he thank whoever was giving him this blessing. He's so excited and nervous for tomorrow, he eventually fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Jaemin arrived an hour earlier than what they originally planned. He doesn't know why, but one things for sure he wants to get comfortable in the ambiance in his favorite cafe.

He greets back the baristas that recognizes his presence and asked if he will order his usual coffee order. He nods his head to him and sat on his usual table beside the windows with the park in sight.

He sighs in content and shoots Jeno a quick text of his location. He began to draft their introduction for their report and typed in words until they form into sentences then into paragraphs.

Jaemin was so immersed in typing out whatever valid arguments from his mind to the point he barely notices a presence approching his table.

Jeno knocks on the table where Jaemin sits, "Good morning!" he greets the younger boy as he settles on the seat across him. He had to take breaths outside the cafe after seeing Jaemin. How can he look so cute in a simple pink sweater? He can't help but melt at the younger boy's adorable appearance.

Jaemin places the laptop on the table and greets him back with a smile. He eyed Jeno's get up for the day, and _wow_ was an understatement. Dressed in sweats and a plain black sleevelss top, with his brown hair slightly wet from a quick shower with his gym bag slung across his body, his varsity jacket hanging on his bag, _damn_ , Jaemin thought.

"Holy shit," Jeno suddenly curses aloud, startling the younger, "I _completely_ forgot my laptop. I'm so sorry could you wait for a little while more? I'll just get it at home I-"

"Have you typed anything yet?" Jaemin suddenly changes the topic which catches his partner a bit off guard.

"Not really on my laptop but in my phone." Jeno says while slightly waving his cellphone in the air.

"Then that's fine," The younger boy replied while shooting the other a soft but assuring smile, "Let's just share mine, besides it's more beneficial if we use one laptop in my opinion."

Jaemin didn't know where he got that idea from but the thought of allowing Jeno to get his laptop back at his house when he clearly sees how tired he was from practice, it kinda makes him feel guilty for scheduling their meeting when he's aware of his practice.

"Oh." Jeno coughed out his reply, completely taken aback from what his partner suggested, "Uh, have you eaten lunch yet?" he asks majority concerned, half trying to change topic.

Jaemin shakes his head.

Jeno hands him a menu he reached out at a nearby vacant table, "Order anything you want and I'll pay for it as an apology for my dumbassery."

"I can pay for my own though."

"I insist."

Jaemin looks at him in a curious manner as if he's scrutinizing him if he's being real or not. Jeno shots him a smile and went back to scanning the menu in his hand.

Jaemin ordered the cheapest meal he could find but can also satisfy his hunger. But Jeno was quick to notice his actions and ordered a bunch of other dishes especially the desserts that the younger boy kept eyeing from the displays.

Their food arrived shortly and they ate in an uncomfortable silence until Jeno breaks it.

"Soooo," he starts off, "What did you think about the book?"

Jaemin slowly states his opinion until he passionately _goes off_ as if he was waiting for someone to ask him, the bookworm in him jumped out. He ignored Jeno who is bluntly staring at him with a glint of amusement.

"I'm sorry, did I say too much?" he looks down on his fidgeting hands.

"No! it's fine." Jeno immediately assures him, "it's actually nice. I like hearing about your thoughts."

Jaemin looks up to see if Jeno's being sincere but he lets his eyes wonder around the cafe after seeing the soft expression that is visible on the latter's face.

Jeno chuckles and nudges the cake towards Jaemin, "Don't you feel that the protagonist is a bit of a self centered bitch?"

Jaemin wholeheartedly giggles and agrees.

They engaged in a whole deep conversation, absentmindedly sharing their food, bonding over their homework and food. Sharing their frustrations and opinions as well as a joke or two. Slowly, they became comfortable to work with each other and began to type out their report.

Jeno maneuvers himself to the seat next to Jaemin so it'll be easier in alternating in typing out paragraphs and sharing their opinions.

It was Jaemin's turn to type when he felt Jeno leaning to closely to his side. He was proofreading as he types, pointing out misspellings and mistakes along the way. He can feel the body warmth that his partner emits, but somehow he feels _cozy_. Like hot cocoa during winter or sitting near the fire place with a book in hand.

Jaemin looks at Jeno's face that was inches away from him, admiring the older boy's facial features. _No wonder people swoon over him_ , he thought.

Jeno feels Jaemin's gaze so he looked up and faced the younger boy but he was taken aback from the proximity of their upper bodies. Even though their distance were barely visible, the two boys made eye contact for who knows how long, as if being _entranced_ in each other eyes. They were so pulled by each others' gazes that even pulling away was such a hard task to do.

 _His eyes are so pretty_ , Jeno internally thoughts. He lets his eyes wander all over Jaemin's face, starting from his eyes, to his eyebrows, to the high of his cheeks and long lashes until it lands on the younger boy's pink glossy lips. What shocked him the most was Jaemin was also staring directly on his lips too.

Jeno snaps out it, "Want to take a break?" he leans back and coughs out.

Jaemin snapped out his trance too and nods his head, "Yes please." he replies as he sets the laptop on the table.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, its okay." the younger boy denies.

"Nonsense." Jeno dismissively waves his hand, "How does coffee and brownies sound?"

Jaemin grins, "Sounds perfect."

They ordered food once again and yet again, they fell into an awkward silence but now Jaemin has a sudden urge to talk to the other. Before he can even ask a simple question, Jeno beats him to it.

"So, you're Hyuck's friend right?"

"Yupp. And you're Mark's friend."

"Unfortunately." Jeno chuckles while sipping on his lemonade, "Wanna play 20 questions?"

Jaemin giggles again for the nth time today, "What are you? In middle school?"

Jeno scoffs and crosses his arms, "Just when I thought that we have something special but here you are, slandering me."

"I'm kidding!" Jaemin laughs and playfully smacks the other's arm, "But sure. Can I go first?"

"Shoot."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Really creative." Jeno rolls his eyes but faces the younger, hooking his face onto his propped arm, "Blue, just like your hair." he says, winking, "What's your favourite color?"

"Oh really creative and original. White"

With that they asked basic questions and cracked jokes along with each other. Jeno takes every oppurtunity to flirt with him after learning that the younger boy is easily flustered. Thinking that it might be some joke but little does Jaemin know, Jeno is truly interested in him and every flirty remarks he does means something.

Clearly breaking the ice, Jeno feels ecstatic. He's knowing facts about his crush that he wished to know ever since he laid his eyes on the boy. His laugh and bright energy is so contagious, all of the fatigue and tiredness Jeno's feeling were completely wiped out. He even felt like he didn't even went to practice earlier.

He was in euphoria, seeing the person he likes laughing and smiling brightly at him for what he said, he really feels content with his life at the moment. He cherishes these small moments with his crush, he doesn't know if these 'hang outs' will ever happened again so he buries it deep in his mind and heart. He wouldn't trade anything in his life right now for this moment.

Jaemin might not feel as ecstatic as Jeno is, but he is evidently _happy_ , he hadn't had a good laugh ever since Renjun fell down on his chair. It's good to have someone new in his life right now, maybe he can gain a new friend out of it, he doesn't know. But he really do feel happy.

Question get asked and answers were given out with inside jokes forming in and flashback stories of each other in their lives. Nothing else mattered to the two boys, not even the public eye, but rather the fresh and serein relationship that is growing between them.

"I have three cats." Jeno replied once more to the questions asked about him, "Are you single?" he asks, pretending to be confident for once but only resulted to being shrugged off again.

"Yes, I'm single." Jaemin rolls his eyes at his plain question, "How did you get into basketball?"

"I'm channeling my inner Troy Bolton."

Jaemin threw him a napkin, "I really can't stand you."

"I'm kidding!" Jeno laughs and throws back the tissue onto the table, "I guess it runs in the family, being devoted to sports, mine just happened to be basketball." he sends out a smile towards the younger.

"Okay," Jeno stretches his arms and sighs, "Last for me, are we friends now?" he asks hopefully. He really really _really_ wanted to get closer to him.

"Well do you want to?" Jaemin returns the question to him and he affirmatively nodded his head.

"Then we are." Jaemin smiles at him, "Last for me, what makes you happy these days?"

Jeno doesn't even hestiate to say his answer right away, "You."

"What?"

"Huh?" Jeno mentally face palms himself but he didn't waver, instead he held his gaze with Jaemin's.

"What do you mean me?"

"Just because."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that we need to finish this draft." Jeno says with a smile as he boldly ruffles Jaemin's hair.

Jeno reached for the laptop and continued what Jaemin was typing earlier, hiding his flushed face, leaving a slightly stunned Jaemin in his seat.

Both boys has the same facial expression right now, flushed faces with soft smiles plastered on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to make it not forced but eh :// kudos and comments are highlyyyy appreciated!! STREAM PUNCH!!!!


	7. there's one thing I'd like you to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno gets the family approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punch third win!!! and 1k+ hits?? amazing! ily all who supported this fic :>> and oh,,,
> 
> black lives matter.

Jeno and Jaemin worked on their report for hours, struggling to find the perfect words and perfect arguments. It didn't help that they also kept joking around, therefore they barely noticed how time flied out.

Eventually both boys called it a day even if their report isn't exactly what they're really satisfied with yet. They still have another day to work on it anyway.

Jeno lowkey wanted to slow down their fast-paced progress because he knows this is the only reason why he can hang out with Jaemin. Imagining that things would go back the way it was, them being acquaintances only, he dreaded that it might happen again, not now that he had made a connection with the younger.

After minutes of convincing Jaemin for him to drive him home, he begrudgingly agrees. _("I brought my car with me! It's safer and faster!" Jeno argues.)_

"Do you think we can finish this by tomorrow?" Jeno asks Jaemin who's fiddling with his car's radio, attempting to connect his phone to blast his favorite SHINee songs.

"Yupp." Jaemin yawns, streching his arms in the cramped space, "We just need at least three or four paragraphs more and proofread then were done. I could do that anyway."

"As if I'll let you do this one alone." 

"We'll just E-mail or something."

" _Nooooooo_ ," Jeno childishly whines, "And E-mail? Really?"

Jaemin huffs out, "Then what do you suggest that we do, Lee?"

Jeno briefly glances at him and shoots a wide grin, "Lets meet again. Tomorrow."

"Its a _Sunday_ ," Jaemin retorts back, "It's suppose to be a rest day to, you know, rest?" he mutters, quoting the word rest.

"It's not like you have anything better to do," Jeno shrugs and continued even before the younger boy protest, "And no binge-watching Glee isn't."

"But I really don't want to go out tomorrow," Jaemin pouts, "Plus, we have classes the next day."

"What if we do it at your house?" Jeno suggests, "I'll watch Glee with you!"

"I just met you today."

"So, your point?" Jeno glances at him as he makes a right turn, "It is bound to happen at some point now that we are friends."

"Can I revoke my friendship card?"

"You wouldn't dare."

The two boy began to bicker and throwing non-insulting insults to each other while pink skies by LANY is blasting through the car's stereos. 

Minutes after, they arrived at a bright white two-storey house with a beautiful garden at the front yard. Numerous lamps and garden accessories decorated the yard, creating a warm ambiance throughout the house. 

Jeno pulled up in front of Jaemin's driveway and turns off the car. He walks the latter to his porch.

"So this is me," Jaemin says as he faces the other boy, "Thanks for today, by the way. It made the whole process bearable."

"No problem," Jeno sends him a smile as he shoves his hands into his sweatpants' pockets, "Your house looks cozy though."

"Somehow it is," the younger boy chuckles and fiddles with his house keys, "I'll see you here tomorrow then."

"Yupp!" Jeno playfully shoots him finger guns, "So, good night?"

"Good night." Jaemin replies with a smile, "Text me when you get home?"

Jeno nods and walks towards his car. He sees Jaemin still standing on his porch so he gestures that he goes in first. The younger boy waves good bye then goes in. Jeno starts the car as he dials Mark's number.

"I'm so fucking in love."

He declares wholeheartedly as he droves away with Mark on loud speaker, sputtering his whole day full of fondness and love.

"I'm home!" Jaemin shouts as he removes his shoes. He neatly places it on the bottom rack, his designated place because the top three ones are for her sisters and mother.

"Hi honey! Over here in the kitchen," Jaemin's mom says as she makes dinner, "You're home later that what you've asked permission."

"We got carried away with our work," He presses a light kiss on his mother's cheek and proceeds gets water from the fridge, "Is that lasagna?"

"Yup, your fave," His mom replied in delight, "I heard a car in the drive way, did your partner drove you home?"

"Yeah," He grabs a spoon and tasted the sauce his mom made, earning a smack from her, "Ouch! And is it okay if he comes over tomorrow? We're not yet done with our report."

"You spent the whole afternoon working on you report and you're still not done?," She raises an eyebrow at her son, "But, of course sweetie, but your aunt and cousins are coming over too."

"Jaehyun and Jisung?" 

His mom nodded in response.

"That's fine I could keep Jeno in my room." Jaemin says with a shrug. He thinks that Jeno wouldn't stay long. But then again, he offered to watch Glee with him, how can he refuse?

"Ohhh, he's name is Jeno huh," His mom teases him while wiggling her perfectly plucked eyebrows, "I'm glad you're making friends now sweetheart."

Jaemin only hummed in response. He knows his mom will add something later on.

"Is he cute? He must be now that you're bringing him over." 

_Lol called it._

Jaemin groans, "La la la la, I can't hear anything," he says as he childishly puts his fingers on his ears, "Call me for dinner la la la la."

Jaemin rushes up to his room and charges his phone. He could see Jeno's messages popped up repeatedly.

 **Jeno (7:02 PM)**  
[image attached]  
hey !! just got home  
and i forgot to tell you that i had fun today too :>>  
and u looked cute   
just saying  
hehe

 **Nana ♡ (7:03 PM)**  
thnx lol  
im glad ur home safely  
and im glad u had fun too :))  
[image attached]

 **Jeno (7:03 PM)**  
ohmygod  
can u wait a moment

 **Nana ♡ (7:03 PM)**  
sure??

  
Jaemin viewed the selfie Jeno sent him on his phone, setting it as his contact photo for the older boy. He was busy thinking about funny contact names for the his partner, when his eldest sister, Sooyoung, barges in his room with a dress in each hand.

"Nana, red or rainbow? I need something to wear to a party and I don't trust Yerim's opinion on what I will wearㅡ wait are you _smiling_? Is it something funny? Why aren't you sending it to me? Let me see." Sooyoung blabbles as she drapes the dresses onto Jaemin's study chair and jumps on his bed, trying to take a peak into his phone.

"I'm telling you, the rainbow dress looks amazing," Yerim argues, following their sister into his room, "What's with Nana?"

"I caught him smiling on his phone."

"My gaydar is tingling and I sense a boy." Yerim dramatically states as she flops onto the bed.

"It's nothing go back to your rooms," Jaemin leaves his phone charging and walks over to the dresses, "And I vote for the rainbow dress. That dress slaps."

"Knee high boots or ankle boots?" 

"Ankle boots." Jaemin and Yerim exclaimed simultaneously.

"Plus wear that bead chocker that I got you, it will look cute on it." Jaemin suggests as he breathes out, "Now, get out."

"The disrespect." Yerim scoffs as she rolls on his bed, ruining the sheets and bumping onto Sooyoung.

"No, tell me why are you so," Sooyoung tried to gesture what she wants so say but getures to all of Jaemin, " _Smiley_."

He sighs out loud, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why? Can't I be happy now?" He places both of his hands on his hips, "Plus, I'm just texting someone so please go away."

"Who?" Sooyoung and Yeri both sat up, intrigued on the person their baby brother's talking to. They both know that can't be his normal group of friends so the assumed that it may be someone new.

As if being summoned, Jaemin's phone rings with Jeno's caller ID, the new selfie, brightly plastered on the screen.

They all looked at the phone for a second then began racing towards it. With Sooyoung being the closest to it, triumphantly answers the call, turning on the loud speaker so they can all hear what they will be talking about.

" _Nana?_ "

Jaemin tried to steal his phone from his sister but Sooyoung gives him a threatening look so he groans and replied while glaring at his sisters who are amused as of the moment.

"Hi Jeno." Jaemin lays down on his bed, between his sisters, "Why did you call?"

" _Oh nothing, just that I need a moment because you looked cute in the picture._ "

Jaemin can feel his face heat up as Sooyoung and Yerim silently squealed and punches their brother to answer back.

"Uhhhhh, thank you. That's very kind." He chokes out. _Really, Jaemin?_ he thoughts.

Sooyoung and Yerim roll their eyes at their brother's plain reply. Yeri aggressively mouthes ' _flirt back you idiot'_ to him but he just kicks her off the bed on her butt, resulting to an audible thud.

Sooyoung, who found everything entertaining, was trying to stop herself from laughing so she buried her head to the nearest pillow.

_"Did something fall?? I heard a thud. Are you okay?"_

Sooyoung and Yerim were silently going hysterical on his bedroom floor. Both from laughter and the concern that resonates in the said Jeno.

"Yes, I'm okay. My bitchass dog just fell from my bed." He glares at her sister who slaps his leg.

_"You don't have a dog though but okay."_

"Anyway, it's dinner time I need to go down now. I had fun with you today. Again."

_"I did too! Can't wait to see you tomorrow."_

"Likewise." Jaemin can see his sisters propped at the edge of his bed with shit-eating grins, "I'll hang up now."

_"Wait!! Chocolates or glazed doughnuts?"_

"What?"

_"Just answer."_

"Okay, uhm chocolates."

_"Noted. I'll hang up now, enjoy your dinner Nana."_

"Sure thanks. Bye."

" _Bye_."

Jaemin hangs up and was ambushed with declarations and questions by his sisters.

"Oh my _God_! I can't believe you're friends with _the_ Lee Jeno and he is flirting with you." Yerim exasperately says while jumpimg up and down his bed, "And he's coming over tomorrow too, oh my God."

"Isn't he the popular and cute basketball player? The very talented one with the cute ass smile?" Sooyoung also commented, sitting down at Jaemin's reading nook.

"Yes! And he's in love with our Nana!" His youngest sister declares while urging his brother to stand up, twirling them around.

"I hate you both with all the negative words I could muster combined." Jaemin crosses his arms, "And he's a report partner and a friend who's being nice! What do mean in love?"

" _Please_ , no one calls their friend that they looked cute," Sooyoung says as she boops her brother's nose, "Donghyuck doesn't even call you. Or Renjun for the matter."

"You snag a good one even before I, Na Yerim, could even get into a relationship, what the _fuck_." Yerim utters after realizing that her little brother is getting 'some'. (A very Yerim word.)

Even before he could defend himself, Jaemin's door opens with their mother's head peaking through.

"Yerim! Language!" Their mom scolds her, "And dinner's ready, why are you all even here?"

Sooyoung and Yerim shared a mischievous look then both nodded at each other.

 _Oh no_ , Jaemin thought.

Both girls rushed to their mother to tell her about Jaemin's new profound boyfriend.

"HE'S A FRIEND!!" Jaemin shouts before chasing them towards the dinner table. His family's gleeful laughter resonated the house.

Jeno woke up in a very good mood. He was excited to go over his crush's house, sue him. He worked out for a couple of minutes, bathed and contemplated his outfit for the day.

After bombarding his group chat with Mark and Lucas about what he's going to wear, he settles in a green sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath, paired with light blue faded denim pants and white converse upon Lucas' suggestion. 

He wonders if he's too overdressed for a report but Mark assured him that he wasn't and he looks good while subtly trying to leave a good first impression.

 _Well, I do want to leave a good impression_ , he thoughts as he grabs his car keys and waves good bye to his parents.

Jeno drives to a local bakery that he loves so much and ordered three boxes of doughnuts for Jaemin's family. He did mention he lives with his two sisters and mother and their cousins and aunt are coming over too so why not buy more.

Jeno shoots a quick text to Jaemin that he's near their house already. He pulls over on their driveway and walks over to their porch with his bag slung over his shoulder and three boxes of doughnuts on both hands.

Even before he reaches for the doorbell, the door immediately sprung open to a very beautiful and cheerful woman clothed in a bright yellow dress that complements her deep brown eyes and chestnut hair.

"Hi! You must Jeno!" The woman steps aside to let him in, "I'm Jaemin's mom, please do come in! NANA! YOUR PARTNER IS HERE!"

Jeno sends her a smile and lets his eyes roam around the house. If the outside is already cozy then the inside was indeed even cozier. 

Numerous plants and paintings decorated the house with neatly arranged funitures. Pictures of their happy family were visible at every corner, polaroids of a small Jaemin and his sisters growing up were plastered on the walls. His sisters were oddly familiar though he just couldn't decipher where he saw them.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Na," he greets politely, "These doughnuts are for you and your family."

Jaemin's mom delightfully accepts the doughnuts in Jeno's hands.

"You're so thoughtful, I like you already," she pats his head gently, "Just call me mom or something. And why is he taking so long? You know what? Go up stairs and the last white door is Jaemin's room."

Jeno nods and proceeds upstairs when he bumps into Jaemin. 

"I'm here!" Jaemin frantically exclaimed, "Hi, hello, let's go to my room." He greets Jeno good morning and pulls his hand towards the stairs. He will not have his sisters talk or even speak a word to Jeno after what happened at dinner yesterday.

 _He's holding my hand, what the fuck_ , Jeno internally panics.

"Woah, slow down," He says as Jaemin lets go of his hand, shutting the door. He sits on the latter's bed and lets his eyes wander around the room once more. 

A reading nook was placed at the corner of his room with succulents placed on the window sill and a bathroom with a connecting walk-in closet was visible near his queen sized bed. Numerous plushies and DVDs were scattered on his bed floor in an odd but neatly way. He could see photos of his family and friends on the nightstand. Unlike his room, Jaemin's definitely has life in it.

"Sorry," Jaemin deeply breathes out and clasps his hands in fake excitement afterwards, "So shall we start now?"

Jeno and Jaemin settled on the bed and worked for at least an hour before finishing their final output. Well, they basically just need to proof read and such, not knowing why they need to make a fuss in coming over and stuff. After printing their output and placing it neatly in Jaemin's folder, they both laid on the bed and watched Glee on Jaemin's laptop, just like how Jeno promised.

After two episodes, Jeno feels parched, "Hey Nana, I'm thirsty. I'll just get water okay?"

Jaemin nods his head, totally immersed in the episode to the point he didn't even bother looking at the other boy. 

Jeno just laughed. He finds his obsession with the show completely adorable. He loves how he looks cute watching it with his eyes filled with excitement and his small voice he does when he hums along with the songs. 

He sneaks one more look at the younger's face and proceeds to descend on the stairs. 

He stopped his tracks when he smelled an amazing aroma of foods. Being the curious boy he is, he followed the smell. He was greeted by three ladies who are preparing all sorts of food.

"Oh, hi again Jeno!" Mrs. Na greets, "Something I could get you?"

Jeno sends her a lovely smile, "Thank you but I'm just here to fetch some water." he says as he steps further inside the kitchen.

Jaemin's mom waves his hand as a sign of refusal, "Take a sit first and I'll make you a snack," she ushers him to take a seat before rummaging in their pantry.

Jeno hesitantly settles on the chair at the kitchen island because Jaemin's sisters are bluntly staring at him while chopping fruits and arraging them.

"Hi," the brunette one says, "I'm Sooyoung, Jaemin's eldest sister."

"Yerim here, his older sister too," the blonde and shorter girl commented, "I guess you recognize us from school but yeah hey."

"Of course, you're my seniors, right?" Jeno shook Sooyoung's and Yerim's hand and sends them both a smile.

Jeno can now fully understand why they're familiar. Na Sooyoung and Na Yerim, both were captains of the cheerleading club in ncths in their senior years. They were very popular back then, literally the it girls. He didn't expect Jaemin to be directly related to them because of how opposite they are in public. Now that he knew, he could slightly see the resemblance in them, even in the drastic opposites in their hair colors.

"I heard a lot about you from Jaemin and I'm glad to meet you," Sooyoung says as she peels the apples. 

"Likewise," Jeno relaxes in his seat, "Can I help with something?" he offers. He wanted to looked good in the eyes of Jaemin's family.

"If you don't mind cutting up the rest of the fruit, I'll be extremely thankful. Yerim can't cut for shit." Sooyoung retorts, pointing her knife towards he sister who's washing the berries.

"Hey!" 

"Language!"

Jeno can't help but laugh, resulting to the ladies to laugh also. He reaches over the kiwis and began to peel them.

"So Jeno, how's your project going?" Jaemin's mother asked.

Jeno carefully cuts the kiwis he peeled, "It went well and we're already done. I'm just sticking around with Nana to watch Glee." he replies without looking at her.

Yerim dramatically sighs in relief, "Thank God, you're also dragged into his Glee obsession." 

The whole kitchen erupts into laughter. They continued to interview Jeno with anything and the latter was happy enough to share his experience with them, he oddly feels comfortably at home. Not that he doesn't have a good relationship with his parents, it's just that Jaemin's family is amazing. Plus he doesn't have any siblings so he didn't really know what it feels like to have one.

Jeno continued to converse with each of them, alternating in telling stories about their families. He was happily munching on the sandwich Jaemin's mother prepared for him when he hears footsteps drawing near him.

"You didn't come back." Jaemin said as he sat next to Jeno, stealing the other half of the sandwich he's snacking on.

"I'm sorry," Jeno regretfully replied, "Your family is lovely, they told me stories of you and I can't just walk away from that."

"Please tell me they didn't embarrassed me." Jaemin pleads.

"Of course we did!" Yerim enthusiastically replied, "it's literally my job to annoy, embarrass and love you."

Jaemin scoffs and angrily eats the stolen sandwich. Jeno can see crumbs pooling at the corners of his lips.

"You have something on you face." Jeno remarks, eyeing the slight mess the younger was making. Jaemin tried to wipe out the crumbs but misses completely.

Jeno shakes his head and leans forward, "Here let me." he offers. 

Even before Jaemin could refuse, he felt a soft thumb near his lower lip, swiping away the crumbs.

Jaemin's family were gaping at what just happened and he can feel his face heating up.

Everyone aside from Jeno, who's enjoying a cup of orange juice, snapped out of their trance as they heard the doorbell rung once more.

"Oh," Jaemin's mother shakes her head and tucks her hair behind her ear, "That must be your aunt." 

"I'll get it," Yerim dashes out the kitchen with a big smile on her face. She passed by Jaemin's side and pinches her brother's side.

Jaemin let out a yelp and he could see Jeno throwing him a questioning look, he shakes his head as if saying that it's nothing. He could also feel the meaningful look Sooyoung and his mother are sending him from across the room.

"Auntieeeee! It smells good here!! It smells like chickeㅡ Jeno?" Jisung barges in the kitchen but stopped when he saw that there is another visitor. The mentioned boy waves a small hello to him which he retuned too.

"Auntie, we brought some," Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at Jeno "Wine. Jeno?" 

Even before Jeno could acknowledge Jaehyun's questioning look, a beautiful woman, more likely younger than Jaemin's mother, clad in a fluffy beige cardigan, enters the kitchen with great energy.

"Why hello! I didn't know you have a visitor," The said woman walked towards Jeno, "Hello sweetheart, I'm their aunt."

"Good afternoon ma'am," Jeno gets up from his seat, shaking her hand, "I'm Jeno, Jaemin's friend and classmate."

"You're so handsome," Jaemin's aunt cups his face, tilting it from side to side, "Jaemin you got a good one." she whispers to his nephew who groans softly.

"Thank you ma'am." Jeno smiles and bows in a sign of respect.

"No need for formality," Their aunt exclaimed, "Just call me auntie! And these are my lovely sons that also went and goes to your school, Jaehyun and Jisung."

Jeno side hugs Jaehyun, "Hey, Jaehyun. It's nice to see you."

The older reciprocates the hug, "It's been a while. I didn't expect to see you here though." he commented.

Jeno smiles at him and then proceeds to ruffles Jisung's hair, "Hey, Jisung."

"'Sup." The younger boy greets him as he fixes his hair.

"Now, you children go to the living room and we'll take care of the rest here," Jaemin's mom urges them to leave the room, "And Jeno sweetie, please stay for supper." she requests, eyes glimmering with hope and excitement.

Jeno glances around the room, Sooyoung and Yerim twinning the look on their mother's face. He lets his eyes set on Jaemin's, with his eyes fill with anticipation.

"It would be my pleasure."

Sooyoung pulled Jisung into a bone-crushing hug and dragged him to the living room, inviting her cousins for a movie. 

Jaehyun and Yerim follows them, debating in what movie they should watch. Yerim looks back and invites Jeno to watch with them, which he gladly accepts.

"You know Jisung and Jaehyun?" Jaemin caught up to him and asks. His curiosity was killing him.

"Yeah, Jaehyun was the captain in the hockey team I joined during freshman year," Jeno explains calmly, "And Jisung, well, he tried out for the basketball team and he's quite good. He can be the center after Lucas graduates, to be honest."

"Oh," is all Jaemin can say. He didn't know Jeno was involved in some parts of his life.

Sooyoung ushers them to take a seat so Jaemin pulled Jeno to a love seat near his sisters. Jisung is squished between Sooyoung and Yerim while Jaehyun settles alone on the carpet.

They agreed on watching a horror movie, prior to Jisung's suggestion, which Jaemin hardly believes because they all know, except Jeno, that he isn't a huge fan of horror movies. He can't believe his own family betrayed him like that.

Everytime there's a jump scare he would flinch alerting Jeno, who's clearly enjoying the movie. The said boy acknowledges the not so subtle flinches Jaemin was making.

"Are you scared?" Jeno whispers to him.

"No, I'm not," Jaemin denies but lets out a small yelp as high pitched screams blurted out the television's speakers, "I just get startled easily."

"Sure, jan." Jeno smugly says therefore, he hits him on his arm, "You don't have to be scared, I'm here." he says, partly teasing, partly concerned.

"I hate you so much." Jaemin mumbles under his breath, keeping his eyes anywhere but the TV.

Jaemin freezes as he felt a warm presence wrap around his shoulders. He glances at where that came from and sees that Jeno has warpped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing as if he's providing comfort and shielding him away from those unnatural beings on the screen. He can feel Jisung and Yerim sneaking glances at them but Jeno was oblivious, clearly enjoying the movie and the close proximity he's in.

Jeno plays with the back of his hair, slowly massaging his neck, "Hey relax, just enjoy the movie or don't look when things get scary." he leans back and continued what he was doing.

Jaemin lets out a deep breath and leans back, his right shoulder relaxing on Jeno's chest. He's so focus on the oddly comfortable feeling of Jeno's muscular chest on his back, he couldn't even pay attention to the movie. 

Jaemin solely focused on Jeno's calm breathing and how he runs his hand through his blue locks. His breath evens out and even before he knew it, his lids slowly closes.

"Nana," a honey-like voiced called out, "Wake up, babe. Time for dinner."

Jaemin opens his eyes only to be greeted with Jeno's bright hazelnut eyes. 

He shot right up, hitting the older boy in the process.

"Ouch," Jeno mumbles as he caresses the affected area of his and Jaemin's forehead, "are you okay?"

He can't believe Jeno has the audacity to ask him first when both of them were in minimal pain right now. He doesn't even remember falling asleep and falling asleep on Jeno's lap for the record.

"Where are they?" Jaemin coughs out, realizing that they're the only ones in the once slightly crowded living room.

"Preparing for dinner," the older boy replies, standing up and stretching his arms, "And we should join them too."

Jaemin fixes his hair on his cellphone's front cam and proceeds to enter the dining area.

Sooyoung and Jaehyun were setting up the table while Yerim helps with placing the food on their table. Jisung was already sitting down, patiently waiting for his family to take place too.

Jaemin's mom pulls Jeno down on the seat next to her, placing him between her and Jaemin.

Once the food were all placed, their aunt said a little blessing before feasting. 

They all engaged in a small talk ranging from school to news and even gossips around the neighborhood, not even letting Jeno feel out of place.

Suprisingly, Jeno fits so well in their family's dynamics. He even keeps the conversation flowing and he was comfortable enough to crack open some jokes.

"So Jeno," their aunt starts off, directing the topic to the handsome boy, "I've heard from Jisung that you're also part of the basketball team."

"Yes, I am," Jeno wipes his mouth with a table napkin, "I used to be part of the hockey and soccer team, even the environmental movement but things got a bit hectic so I stuck with the basketball and environmental."

"It was a bummer," Jaehyun chimes in, "He was an amazing player for a freshman back then."

Jeno frantically waves his hand in denial, "No, I was not," he gulps, "I mean, I'm alright but not as good as cap here." he gestures towards Jaehyun.

"Look, I've seen one of your games and you are really amazing when you play." Jaemin softly mumbles, not knowing where that mini pitburstis coming from, "Why would you believe otherwise?"

Jeno looks at him with such fondness in his eyes. A small smile creeping up his lips. He reaches for his hand and squeezes it. He mouths ' _thank you_ ' before letting go.

"Well, who's up for dessert?" Jaemin's mother exclaimed with clasped hands.

"Thank you for the food mom," Jeno hugs Jaemin's mother tightly, "And it was a pleasure to meet you auntie." he hugs their aunt also.

"Come over again soon!" Jaemin's mother smiles at him before leaning in towards his ear, "I like you for Jaemin."

Jeno freezes and then chuckles. His hand reaching up to rub his neck.

"It's really nice to see you again," Jaehyun engulfs him into a big hug, "Let's hang out sometime."

Jeno nods, letting go of his former captain's tight hug but only to be engulfed in another hug.

"Jeno!!!" Jisung lets go and high fives him, "Come over to my house next time and lets play mario kart."

"Sure thing." he replies, ruffling the younger's brown hair. 

Sooyoung and Yerim also approached him with hugs, saying their farewells.

Sooyoung whispers to his ear, "I know you like my brother," she lets go, "And I like you for him. Please take care of him." she pats his head before returning to her seat.

Yerim also whispers to him, "If I see my brother cry because of you, I won't hesitate ttake my hoopps off and ask Renjun to beat your ass. Do you understand?" she smiles sweetly, as if she didn't threathen him, "Good, you have our numbers. Text us if you need help. Ciao."

Jeno only manages to dumbly nod at Jaemin's sisters remarks.

"Let me walk you to your car." Jaemin stands up, putting on his outdoor sandals.

They slowly walk towards Jeno's car, enjoying the night's cold breeze.

"So," Jeno faces him, whirling with his car keys on his index finger, "I really had fun today."

"Yeah," Jaemin looks down at his feet, "I wish we could do it again."

"Of course, we will," he replies, fiddling with his sweater, "This might sound weird but can I hug you?"

Jaemin eyes shot up to Jeno's. He momentarily freezes, taken aback with the eagerness visible in his eyes, but in the end, he nods.

Jeno steps forward and wraps both of his arms around Jaemin's petite waist. 

Jaemin also wraps his arm around Jeno's shoulders. He could feel the older boy sigh in content, whiffing the crown of his head.

Jeno tightens his hug, "You're wonderful. You make me very happy." he whispers.

Eventually, they both let go, unable to look at each other in the eye.

Jeno clears his throat, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jaemin nods smiling, "Text me when you get home."

Jeno unlocks his car and mimicks a salute with his two fingers, "Yes, sir." he enters the car and gestures to him to run back his house.

Jaemin runs back, waving. He waits until Jeno drives away before entering his house again. He was greeted with his whole family smiling from ear-to-ear, innocently whistling as if they didn't peaked on the window as both boys say their good nights.

"What?" he asks, sitting down beside his aunt.

"I like him for you, Nana." Jaemin's mother says, "Just sayin'."

He groans, "Please no." 

The whole family took it as a signal to tease him as they play another round of monopoly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!! stay safe everyone!


	8. I'm feeling emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets pretend i didnt disappear for a months lol. anyway heres nomin :33

"Holy shit, Nana," Donghyuck and Renjun grabs his arms and directed him towards the boy's restroom, locking the door in the process.

"What's happening?" Jaemin frantically asks, concerned with the sudden actions of his two best friends.

"Rumors" Donghyuck sighs, "More rumors about you and Jeno."

Jaemin sighed too.

He can't believe the rumors are still floating around. Ever since him and Jeno started hanging out, people can't help but question why. Sure, saying that they were partners for an english report was enough to tone it down a little but some really don't know how to quit meddling with other people's business.

Ever since they establish themselves as friends and knowing that he carpools with Donghyuck and Mark, who's the grossest couple ever, Jeno offers him a ride to school with a bribe of McDonald's everyday. They would part at the section of the library and the gym. After their morning drills, Jeno would make his way to pick up Jaemin at the library and walk with him towards their class.

It didn't help now that Jisung is part of the basketball team so he hangs out with them, mainly with Jeno and Mark, then that also means Lucas. 

With Jisung hanging out with them and forming a bond, they began to sit at their table regularly. Partly because they're all from the same circle of friends, so why not right? And probably because Chenle kept whining that Jisung's becoming one of those stereotypical snob jocks that forgets that he has a boyfriend and friends after getting fame.

Jaemin can remember how everyone in the whole cafeteria bluntly looked at them the first time the basketball prodigy trio (Chenle's choice of words) sat at their table. Mark, who always goes first, sat beside his boyfriend and Jeno taking a seat next to Jaemin. 

Jaemin shared a same anxious look with Renjun but Jeno just made sure they're going to be fine. Their anxiousness were replaced with ease as Lucas and Donghyuck, bless their extroverted personalities, divert and lead the conversations onto easy going ones.

That was the time he forgot the amount of attention the jocks gather. But it was fine. They're nice and fun to be with. And that's all that matters.

"Good or bad?" Jaemin hesitantly asks. Some of the rumors they heard a few days ago were not really positive.

"Some are bad," Renjun answers, "Like you're using Jeno to climb up the social hierarchy."

"Or how you're toying with Jeno so he would follow you like a lost puppy." Donghyuck adds.

"Or how you're Jeno's flavor of the month or something." Renjun chuckles, "And what's ironic is that Jeno never had a dating phase nor dated in general."

"Okay okay," he huffs out, the rumors are not so bad but who knows, "What are the other stuff?"

"That you're dating," Donghyuck says with a meaningful smile.

"And been dating since forever but just decided to go public with your relationship."

"And you both looked cute together, the next power couple to ncths."

"Probably the next ncths' royalty." 

"Woah where is this all coming from?" Jaemin says flabbergasted. There's no way that he'll hear positive ones.

"It's all over Twitter and the hallways," Renjun declares, showing his phone to him, "I can't believe you manage to ignore all the squealing and looks the students giving you since morning."

"There's even pictures of you and Jeno in the cafe you worked on over the weekend," Donghyuck crosses his arms and leans on the wall, his smirk never leaving his face, "And Jeno posting you vaguely on his Instagram stories kind of fueled up the rumors."

"I overheard a rumor a while ago that they prefer Jeno single but they won't mind if he boyfriends you up." Renjun smirks.

"So that's why they're all staring," Jaemin realizes, "Anyway they're just rumors, it's not like you both don't know what's happening between me and Jeno."

"Fair point." Donghyuck agrees, "Let's just get to lunch. Mark's texting me like crazy."

Jaemin walks over to the door and unlocks it.

"Plus, Jeno and I are friends. Nothing more."

Donghyuck and Renjun shared a look and smiles. Their friend is clearly in in denial.

"Ten bucks he'll change his mind by Monday." Donghyuck challenges Renjun.

"Twenty, he'll change by today."

"You're on, Huang."

Jeno was exhausted. 

Basketball practice was starting to take a toll on him. He's been sleeping earlier and skipping dinner a lot lately. Even studying for his lessons and applying for colleges were discarded in his routines. Not to mention his other extra curricular activities. He's just a mess who couldn't get on top of most things.

But basketball was his main priority, the game is in a week from now. Though they're pretty much prepared, they're using the allotted time fully for practice to build the team's dynamics more, especially when there are new members.

After being dismissed early (bless coach Johnny) in their afternoon drills, he went straight to the library where he knows Jaemin is waiting. He was the younger's ride after all.

He sluggishly makes his way to the library's entrance when someone taps his shoulder.

"Hi." Jaemin greets with a smile, "Tired?"

Instead of responding, Jeno throws his arms around Jaemin.

Jaemin stumbles, wrapping a firm and protective arm on Jeno, "Woah there," he steadies them. 

Jeno leans on him and buries his head on Jaemin's neck, tightening the hug. There is something in his scent that makes him calm, something in his presence that makes him energize.

Seeing how exhuasted the other is, Jaemin supports their weight, standing firm and still.

"I'm so tired," Jeno mumbles as he sighs in content as Jaemin rubs his back slowly, "And hungry and sleepy. Feed me please."

"Well, it's a good thing then that I have food with me right now." 

Jeno pulls away and tugs on his hands, "Come on."

He led them underneath a tree and sat down, pulling the other with him.

Jaemin yelps and searches for the food for the food he knows he kept earlier during lunch.

Jeno takes a bold move and lies down on his lap, startling the younger.

"Jeno! Get up!"

Even though the grass were itching his exposed arms, he feels oddly comfortable.

Jaemin tried to push him up but Jeno brushes him off, snuggling on his thigh to find the perfect spot to get comfotable.

"Can I sleep for like ten minutes? And feed me please?" he pleads, looking up while masking a very cute imitation of a lost puppy, "My hands hurt. And my feet. And legs. And back. And-"

"Fine if you choke, I'll blame you." 

Jaemin carefully feeds Jeno a sandwich, pulling apart the bread small enough so it'll be bite sized and easier for the other to consume.

Jeno sleepily devoured the food. He chews carefully until he finishes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

As the older boy shivers slightly, Jaemin takes off his jacket and cautiously drapes them over Jeno's upper body. He curses the older's habit of wearing sleeveless clothing after practice, it was making him cold and it was distracting.

He began to read a novel he brought, absentmindedly running his fingers onto the older's hair, which the latter seems to like so much by the way he unconsciously pushes his head more to his hand.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the slightly chilly afternoon. He kinda feels some sort of deja vu because he swore this is exactly what happened back at his house but Jeno's the one sleeping.

Jaemin stared at Jeno who was peacefully taking a nap on his lap, burying his head on the jacket.

He doesn't know when all of this happened but his heart can't help but skip a beat when Jeno silently reaches for his free hand and craddles it on his chest, near his heart.

Jaemin can feel the faint beat of Jeno's heart. 

He can also feel his, beating so hard he feels like it would probably jump out his chest.

_What am I doing._

  
"Okay, I'm having strong good feelings for this boy."

Jaemin declares as he flops down on Donghyuck's bed. 

After he let Jeno take a nap for fifteen minutes, he woke him up and he took him home. He made a mental note to learn how to drive so when the other is really tired, he would insist on driving them.

Jaemin immediately went to Donghyuck's house which is just across from his. He was greeted with an impromptu hang out, in courtesy of Renjun, to which he was invited while he still with Jeno. It was a good thing though since he didn't have to call all of them to retell his dilemma.

"If this isn't Jeno, then I'm not interested." Renjun says while playing mario kart with Chenle.

"Well, of course it's him, who else did I spend my days with lately?" Jaemin stirs up, "It has been exactly a week since we've been hanging out and texting non stop."

"FUCK YEAH! I WON!" Renjun triumphantly jumps up, "Chenle, you suck. Donghyuck, pay up."

Donghyuck groans and throws a twenty dollar bill at Renjun.

"Wow you made a bet on me?" Jaemin scoffs, "What type of friends."

"What made you realize this scandalous realization?" Jisung addresses him as he sits on Donghyuck's his study chair.

"Scandalous? Really?" Jaemin rolls his eyes and lets out a deep breath, "Well, I was with him a while ago and I had a moment."

"Can you elaborate on that?" Chenle replies.

"Okay," Jaemin releases another long deep breath, "Buckle up boys, story time."

  
Jaemin just finished telling them what happened earlier only to be tackled on the ground by Donghyuck and Chenle. He could figure out some exclamations, along the lines of 'you lucky son of a bitch' and 'that's so cute I'm gonna cry a river'.

"Holy shit," Chenle curses, out of breath, "He's so whipped when did this happen?"

"I don't really know," Jaemin sighed, "It just did, somewhere within the flirting, I guess."

"Then why are you so down?" Renjun asks him, "It's clear that he likes you too and probably liked you even before you two became friends."

Jm sighed again, "Isn't it a bit fast? Maybe he doesn't meant all the sweet talking or maybe he's just really sweet to his friends and I'm his friend or maybe he's being all lovey dovey and all because his feelings were reciprocated by Yiren."

"What do you mean fast? The second day you met you went straight on cuddling," Jisung deadpans, "Don't protest, I was there. And Yiren? The head cheerleader? Isn't she with Aisha?"

"Where the fuck did you come up with that?" Donghyuck says as he puts his hands on his hips, "Nana, I see nothing between them."

"And 'just friends' don't look at you like that." Renjun adds, pointing a finger towards him.

"What do you mean?" Jaemin questions, "How does he look at me?"

"Like you're the love of his life," Renjun rolls his eyes.

"No, he doesn't. Why would he?" 

"Why wouldn't he?" Jisung returns the question, snuggling his head on Chenle's shoulder, "You're his world, Na Jaemin."

"You're as gross as Mark and Donghyuck, what do you mean." Chenle retorts.

"I'll take that as a compliment, you dipshit," Donghyuck throws him a pillow, "You know I could make Mark ask about you," he offers.

"NO!" Jaemin abruptly refuses, "Maybe I'm reading it wrong. Ugh, I shouldn't have acknowledged it. Now, I can't act normal around him."

"Please don't do something stupid and unnecessary." Renjun gives him a warning look.

"You can't just avoid him," Chenle protests, " He'll get the wrong idea. Plus, you're friends."

"I agree," Jisung concedes, "Don't be stupid."

"Watch me."

"Take it slowly and lightly, babe." Donghyuck shoots him a smile.

"I think this is a hundred percent idiotic but do as you please," Renjun crosses his arms, totally disappointed with his friends decision, "Just remember you're hurting Jeno and yourself in the process."

  
Jaemin meant it when he said watch me.

He managed to avoid Jeno during the weekends so he just needs to carefully plan out how will he do it during weekdays.

He joins his sisters' into going to school, asking them to teach him to to drive in the process. Sooyoung and Yerim gave him a questioning look but decided to let their brother be after seeing the bags under his eyes. 

It went on for three whole days until his sisters crack.

"You and Jeno are okay right?" Sooyoung bluntly asks, "I'm assuming it's Jeno because you're fine with your other five friends."

"Yeah," Jaemin replies as he looks out the window, "Why wouldn't we?"

"We know you and there's definitely a problem," Yerim retorts as she applies her lip gloss, "And you probably started it because Jeno is a rational and thoughtful sweetheart who wouldn't hurt a fly. No offense."

"This is favoritism." 

"Just a piece of advice," Sooyoung eyes him from the rearview mirror, "Running away from your problem doesn't solve it, okay?"

Jaemin nods. His sisters sends him a warm smile.

"Okay, so pancakes or waffles?"

  
For the past three days, he would not hang at the library near the gym anymore but instead he goes to nearby cafes or would go to school five minutes before first period. But being classmates really has its perks especially when you're literally seated in front of the person you try to avoid.

He tried to avoid the Jeno as discreet as he can be. He does still text him but unlike before, he answers very vaguely and saying that he's 'busy'. But Jeno is one persistent one, choosing to send funny memes and never misses to send him good morning/night texts. He knows something is up and he's letting the other be. _He'll tell me when he's ready._

Jaemin spent all his days cooped up in either the other libraries on campus or the rooftop. Or anywhere he knows the older wouldn't find him. 

He even applied to other after school clubs so he can have more excuses for not to spend time with the other. Volunteering to help out with the student council with its activities, to which he befriended most of the officers.

**Jenjen (2:43 PM)**

where r u?

its lyk i didnt see u today too :((

ur not carpooling w me later?

**Jaemin (2:45 PM)**

no sry

busy w clubs

**Jenjen (2:45 PM)**

okay :((((

take care nana pls :((

Jaemin just shutsboff his phone before facing Hyunjin who is seated across from him.

"So you're telling me that the reason you volunteered for the council is because you like your friend?" Hyunjin, the vice president, asks him bewildered while checking the student's attendance for the day, "What type of cowardice?" 

Jaemin throws him a paper clip from one of the desks.

Hyunjin shrugs him off, "May I ask who is that person? I have the right to know after I saved you from angry and sweaty basketball players earlier and I told you about Seungmin." he counters even before Jaemin can object.

Jaemin sigh. He became close to most of the student council officers but Hyunjin stuck to him the most. They bonded over an infatuation over Andrew Garfield then one thing led to another, secrets were spilled, along with Hyunjin's big revelation, being hopelessly in love with Seungmin, the president. (That's another story for another time, he shrugs.)

Jaemin leans and whispers, "Please don't tell anyone? Only my best friends know."

Hyunjin nods.

Jaemin lowers his already lowered voice, "It's Jeno."

"I fucking knew it!" Hyunjin shrieks, "The rumors are true- well, some of it but Ghad! You got the Lee Jeno? That's why there's a whole basketball team looking for you!"

"Yes, that's why," the other boy sighed.

"So what if you like him?" Hyunjin asks, clearly unconvinced with his actions, "You've became friends first. Would you really lose him like this?Just cutting him off rather than settling with at least friendship?"

"I can't be friends with him," Jaemin mumbles, "I can't, not with what I feel for him. Plus, he deserves better."

"Oh honey," Hyunjin faces him, "You are amazing. Please don't believe otherwise and the best thing you can do now is talk to him, you can't avoid him forever. Besides, the fact he's looking and reaching out for you says a lot so don't just run away without saying anything, yeah?"

Jaemin silently absorbs his advice and nods.

"Good boy," Hyunjin grins, "So about Seungmin."

Jaemin found himself again in the student council's office alone, working on an essay for a college application. He was with Hyunjin and Yeji, helping out with the guidelines for the upcoming basketball game in two days and probably a school fair. 

He had manage to at least avoid Jeno, the whole basketball team and some other Jeno worshipers whos asking for his whereabouts to cheer up a 'sad Jeno' for five days straight. He can do it again for another day or more.

They left him to get some snacks from the vending machines but they're still not back even after twenty minutes.

 _I should go look for them_ , Jaemin thought.

He was about to get up when Yeji barges in with a huge grin on her face.

"Jaem, we appreciate and love you very much, okay?" Yeji declares, "We're doing this for you. Thank us later." 

She hugs him and opens the door once more only to be greeted with Hyunjin walking inside alongside with the person he avoided the most.

"Jeno?"

Yeji pushes Jeno, clad in his jacket that he forgot to take back and looking like he just got out of practice, forward and pulls Hyunjin with her towards the door, leaving the two boys with their business.

"Bye, Jaem!" Hyunjin waves at him, "Text us if you're done!"

Jaemin heard the door locks.

 _Fucking Hwangs_ , he silently curses.

Jeno clears his throat, "Hey."

"Hey." He pretends to be busy, arranging papers and scribbling down unnecessary notes on the council's record book.

"May I sit down?" 

Without looking up, Jaemin replies, "Sure."

There was a complete and uncomfortable silence all over the room so Jaemin fixates his attention on the papers sprawled in front of him rather than the jock seated across from him .

"Fuck it," Jeno curses, startling the younger, "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me so I can make it right." he pleads, looking directly at him.

Jaemin looks at him and he just realizes how terrible Jeno looks. Dark circles were visible underneath his eyes, his chocolate colored hair was unkempt and he just looks tired and sad. 

Not that he's any better. He was sure that they look the same and suddenly, he recalled the words Renjun said to him. He had hurted Jeno and himself.

"You didn't do anything wrong, okay?" Jaemin assures him, "I'm just busy."

"Bullshit!" Jeno curses loudly as he rounds the table and kneels in front of him, "You made yourself busy. Baby, please tell me why are you avoiding me? I miss you. I know it's been short since we've hung out but it's not the same without you. Please, baby, don't shut me out. You make me happy, please."

At this point, Jeno was mumbling under his breath, his voice getting smaller and smaller. Seeing the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, Jaemin's heart sank. He didn't know how much he affected the older boy.

"No no no," Jaemin kneels too, trying to pull Jeno up, "It's not your fault Please, don't cry. I'm sorry."

He craddles Jeno's face in his hands, stroking gently on his cheekbones.

"Then why?" Jeno questions. 

"I can't." he vaguely replies, "I'll tell you soon but not now.

"Okay." Jeno exhales, leaning on Jaemin's touch, "Tell me when you're ready but please don't do it again. You're too important in my life to lose you."

"Okay," Jaemin looks down, regretting his choices, "I'm the one to blame. I'm so sorry for shutting you out. I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"Forgiven. Are we okay?" 

Jaemin nods.

"Can I hug you?" Jeno timidly asks, trying to mask the desperation but fails, "Please?"

Jaemin hesitates but seeing the slight glint of joy in his bloodshot eyes, he nods.

Jeno snakes his arms around his waist and tightly hugs him.

He sat on the ground, pulling Jaemin with him. It was an uncomfortable position but nevertheless both boys feel extra relieved and happy.

Jeno hugs him tighter, "I missed you so much. Don't leave me again." he whispers.

Jaemin swore he felt Jeno kiss the top of his head.

 _Fuck feelings_ , he thought.

They stayed in that position for who knows how long, Jeno's hands stroking his back and Jaemin craddling the other's head. They bask in each others presence until they heard the door unlocks.

"Hey nomin," Hyunjin eyes them on the floor, a smirk appearing on his lips, "Sorry to interrupt but we need to get going and lock the room."

Jaemin gets up and so does Jeno, looking much brighter and happier.

"Yeah sorry," Jaemin coughs out, "We'll get going then. See you tomorrow."

Jaemin collects his belongings and makes his way for the door.

"Wait," Jeno grabs his hand, "Let me take you home?"

Jaemin can't say no. Not with the melancholy visible in his eyes.

In the end, he takes Jeno's hand and nods.

Jaemin thought that the walk towards Jeno's car would be uncomfortable and silent but Jeno made it as if nothing ever happened between them.

The two boys conversed about anything, hands intertwined and swinging. Talking about each other's day, catching up with their life.

Jeno faces him, "Wanna bet?"

"What bet?"

"Last person to touch the car will buy ice cream."

Even before Jaemin can register what the other said, Jeno mades a run for it, as if his life depends on it.

"No fair!"

Jaemin chases after. He catches up with the other until he was the first one to touch the black sleek car.

"YES!" Jaemin raises his arms up in triumph, "Take that, you cheater!"

Jeno also raises his hands but in surrender, "Then I guess I have to buy you one," he dejectedly declares, pretending to be disheartened by losing, "How does matcha sounds?"

They bought their ice cream on the way, eating their cones while sitting on the hood of Jeno's car, shoulders touching and hands brushing. They talking about random things, to secrets they haven't told anyone with the stars being the only witness with the relationship blossoming between the two boys.

Jeno was driving Jaemin home as he was humming along to the Stevie Wonder song the younger's blasting.

Minutes later, they arrived at a white two storey house that Jeno grew accustomed with. Like what he usually does, he walks Jaemin to his porch.

"So this is me," the blue haired boy says as he faces the other, "Thank you for today, Jen and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jeno assures him, "It doesn't matter now that we're okay."

Jaemin looks at him, wondering how did the universe gave him a friend like Jeno. There's something about his smile and presence that's so reassuring and familiar.

"Can I have a hug?" 

Jeno was clearly taken aback. It's him who's usually initiating the skinship between them but nevertheless he nods, letting Jaemin wraps his arms around his shoulders.

Jeno snakes his hands on Jaemin's waist, pulling him closer.

They were just enjoying the hug when the door suddenly opens.

"Jeno!"

Jaemin frantically pushes Jeno away, "Mom!" he scolds his mother, "You scared me!"

Jaemin's mother hugs Jeno tightly, ignoring her son, "It's been a while!"

"Good evening, mom." Jeno greets after pulling away.

"Thank you for taking Jaemin home," she says, "Did you have dinner already?

"Not yet," Jeno answers for the both of them.

"Would you like to stay for some?" 

Jeno looks at Jaemin as if he was asking the latter for permission but his pleading eyes were already screaming yes.

"Sure, mom. I would love to."

"Great! Let me prepare the table."

She pinches his cheeks before he enters their house again.

"You don't have to you know." Jaemin shyly states in affliction. 

He doesn't want to hold Jeno back. He should've let him go home so that he could rest because his basketball practice is being a bitch nowadays.

Jaemin was beating himself about it when he felt a hand pat his head.

"Well, I want to." 

Jeno gives him a bright smile before entering the house, going straight to the living room. He was already comfortable in their family anyway.

"Jeno?" Sooyoung asks, completely stunned to see his brother's friend after a while, "Hi! It's good to see you here again."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Jeno retorts. He can't blame her for looking too shocked, he spends more time in their house rather than his own home. 

"Dinner's ready!" 

"Come on, let's go." Sooyoung impels, swinging an arm around Jeno's shoulder, leaving Jaemin standing still at the door.

"I'm glad you and Jaemin got it together," she mutters, "He can be pretty stupid for a smart boy so be patient with him, okay?" 

Jeno can feel his head nod unintentionally, "He's wonderful so I don't mind."

Sooyoung smiles and taps his cheek two times before settling down on the dinner table.

"What did she say?" Jaemin caught up to him.

"Nothing." Jeno flashes him a smile, "Let's get seated?"

Jaemin looks at him in suspicion but pulls him to seat next to him.

"Yo, what's for dinner? I hope it's beef please- oh?" Yerim stops her rambling, eyeing Jeno knowingly, "Glad that you got your shit back up." she says as he sat across from him, sitting beside Sooyoung.

Jaemin just stuck out his tongue. After dinner, he swears he'll never hear the end of their teasing.

They began eating. Jaemin took ot upon himself to serve Jeno food on his plate as the latter was busy catching up with his mother and sisters.

They converse, asking how each other's day was and joking around. Jaemin's mother was asking Jeno's whereabouts the past few days which Jaemin hectically diverts to another topic.

"Your family is awesome," Jeno says as he takes off the pink washing gloves, "Especially your mom."

"Yeah, there are." Jaemin sighs, leaning back on the counter table after drying the last plate, "Even being a single mom for us three, she never fails to be a mother. She raised us to be kind and see the good in everything."

 _Oh_. Jeno says in understanding. _That's why their father was never around_.

He just realizes that Jaemin said was something close to his heart. He trusts him with something personal. He looks at the younger and he could tell that he was deep in his thought at the indirect mention of his father.

Jeno steps closer to him and rest his hands on the counter, trapping Jaemin in his arms, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

One of his hands was now caressing Jaemin's sides up and down, lowkey swaying them from side to side.

"Nah," Jaemin says, smilling as he leans his head on Jeno's shoulder, "It's in the past. What matters more is that we're happy."

"Then I'm glad you all are happy," He replies, "You derserve all the happiness in the world."

They caught each other's gazes.

"You, sap." Jaemin exclaims before scooping a handful of bubbles from the sink and wiping it on Jeno's face.

Jeno takes a step back, freeing Jaemin in the process. The younger boy began to round the kitchen island as an attempt to get away with the older.

"Oh you're gonna get it," Jeno taunts, scooping a larger amount of foam, "Come here, sunshine."

Jeno makes a run for him and Jaemin shrieks, running away from the brunette.

Jeno chases after him and catches the younger by the waist, tackling him down as he wipes an enormous amount of bubbles on his face.

Jaemin laughs blissfully. It was the most breathtaking sight that Jeno has ever seen. His laugh was music to his ears and the way Jaemin covers up his mouth so he can suppress his laughter was enough to make the butterflies in his stomach to go berserk.

Jaemin tugs Jeno down on the ground, laughing their asses off as they try to get rid of some bubbles on them.

Jeno looks at Jaemin once more in the eyes. His eyes were gleaming, fill with happines. And he's sure that his eyes mimicked his also.

"I mean it when I said that I'm glad you're happy," Jeno brushes Jaemin's bangs away, cupping his face, "And that makes me happy."

"I know," the blue haired boy places his hands on top of his hand that's cupping his face, "Thank you for being patient and amazing."

Jeno just grabs his face and places a long soft kiss on his forehead as a response.

Nobody said a word nor pulled away. Their beating hearts were the only thing they could in their closed proximity.

"Come on," Jaemin pulls away and stands up, offering a hand to Jeno, "It's getting late you need to get home soon."

The older accepts his hand and dusts his pants.

"Go get your things, I'll just pack up the food mom asked you to bring home." Jaemin instructs Jeno, pushing him to go to the living room.

As Jeno was approaching living room to fetch his belongings, he hears noise that resembling retreating footsteps.

He arrives in the living room only to see Yerim filing her newly manicured nails, Sooyoung arranging their family protraits, and their mom reading a magazine that is upside down.

"Oh, are you going now?" Jaemin's mother asks a bit breathless.

Jeno chuckles. They're bad at eavesdropping and pretending that they didn't. Nevertheless, he just went along with it.

"Yes," he confirms, approching her for a quick embrace, "Thank you again for dinner."

"No problem, sweetie," Jaemin's mother pulls away, "You're always welcome here. You're like my son already."

Jeno sends her a smile. He faces Sooyoung and Yerim who are sporting malicious smiles, giving them a short hug and high five.

"Drive safe." Sooyoung reminds him as she ruffles his hair.

"Yes, I will," he assures her as he fixes his hair.

Yerim just gave him a meaningful wink and smile as Jaemin enters the living room.

"Ready to go?" He asks with a paper bag full of food containers in one hand, "Let me walk you to your car."

Jeno gave one last waves to Jaemin's family before following the younger boy outside.

They walk slowly towards Jeno's car, maximizing their time with each other.

"You're wearing my jacket." Jaemin comments, eyes still in front.

"Oh." Jeno looks down to see if he's really wearing the jacket the younger lend him a few days ago. He might've wore it absentmindedly as he was preoccupied with Jaemin's sudden avoidance.

"I'm sorry, here let me give back." He began to hastily slip out of the sleeves when Jaemin stopped him.

"Keep it," the younger says with a laugh, "It looks better on you anyway."

"Oh." Jeno dumbly replies, trying to suppress a smile forming.

They arrived shortly at his car despite slowing his steps. He didn't really want to go.

"Here," Jaemin hands him the paper bag, "Tell your parents I'm sorry for keeping you this late."

"It's fine," Jeno says, "Dad loves you anyway."

Jaemin chuckles cause he knew he was right. He has been to the infamous Lee family's house a number of times and he forgot how rich the older was. Jeno's dad grew fond of him and even his mother prefered him over Jeno, bonding over cooking and books. 

"Anyway, I'll get going," the brunette says as he unlocks his car, placing the bag in the passenger seat, "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Same time, okay?"

Jaemin nods, "Yeah, sure."

"And I have a favor to ask you," Jeno hesistantly requests as he starts kicking a random pebble on the pavement, "Watch the game on friday?"

Jaemin just looks at him slightly stunned. He was planning on watching it anyway, prior to Donghyuck's request, but still he didn't expect to have a personal invite from Jeno himself.

"Seriously?"

Jeno nods and began flailing his arms around, "Just for assurance. I need the support that I can get. Yes, support. Yep."

Jaemin smiles and nods, "Sure, I'll be there."

"Great! thanks." 

They ponder again, not wanting to say goodbye. 

"Can I have a hug?" Jeno asks, arms already stretched.

Jaemin was more than happy to step into his arms. 

"Uh Jeno?" Jaemin states after pulling away, "There's something on your hair."

Jaemin points towards his upper left ear. Jeno tries to get it off but the younger just shakes his head.

"Here," Jaemin takes a step forward, "Let me."

Jaemin reaches up but only to cup Jeno's face as he places a chaste kiss on his right cheek.

Jeno momentarily blanks out as he process what just happened.

 _Oh. My. God. He did not just kissed my cheek_.

 _"Bye."_ Jaemin mutters as he runs back to his house, shutting the door.

Jeno felt his face heat up as a wide _smile_ creeps up to his lips.

_He fucking kissed my cheek._

He punches in the air as he enters _his_ car, placing a hand over his right cheek where Jaemin kissed.

He screams onto the steering wheel of his car and hits it repeatedly as if to express the sudden inexplicable joy feels.

After composing himself, he gets his phone and calls his groupchat with Mark and Lucas. He impatiently taps on the steering wheel and waits until he heard them pick up.

"Wassup?"

"I'm going to fucking confess to Na Jaemin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!!! #HAPPYTAEYONGDAY


	9. Come and take my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what another update :ooo lol i already finished the draft tbh soooo enjoy :D

"So I'm thinking about confessing to Jaemin." Jeno blurts out during their morning drills the next day.

Jeno was up all night thinking about how he'll confess then his thoughts wandered off reistic scenarios when he and Jaemin would be together.

He can feel three pairs of eyes dig through him as if they're trying to see of he's being serious or not.

"Nice joke," Mark said while stretching his leg.

"The fuck?" Jisung absentmindedly uttered. He was not prepared for that sudden words.

Jeno just gave them a look. He was dead serious. How can they think that he wasn't serious when his Nana is involve?

"Oh my God, you like my cousin." Jisung states in affirmation, "And you're planning on confessing to him."

"Seriously?" Mark stood up, "I thought you were just drunk yesterday and kept rambling about Jaemin's eyes or hair because I don't understand a word you said yesterday."

"Holy shit, you're serious," Lucas spoke, realizing a bit late. He got a bit dazed at the mention of the word confession.

"Okay, let us not panic," Lucas drops the ball he's holding, "When and how will you do it? But the big game is tomorrow! Do you have enough time?"

Lucas babbled, listing out ways how Jeno's confession could go wrong or not. Honestly, he appreciates the enthusiasm but not the pessimism.

"Lucas, chill for a moment-" Jeno tries to calm him down.

"I SAID DON'T PANIC!" 

Jeno raises in hands in defense. He gives Mark and Jisung a 'help me' look just for Jisung to encourage Lucas more and Mark recording his sudden outburst. Not a very good example of a players during warm ups.

"Confessing is such a distressing shit, man." Lucas grabs Jeno by the shoulders with a dead serious expression, "I mean I did it to Renjun a few days ago but that's not the point." 

Jeno shares a questioning look with Mark and Jisung who all looked the same. Confessed to Renjun? When did that happen?

Lucas exhales, "What I'm saying is, you can't just do it in like less than a dayㅡ I mean you probably could you're Jeno, how can you go wrongㅡ but it's really really different when you really like the person and you don't want to mess it up. You also want to take a risk to impress him but it can lead to disaster and a life long memory of embarrassment or-"

"Hold up," Jisung interrupts him, squeezing himself between them, "You confessed to Renjun?"

"I confessed to Renjun?" Lucas dumbly points at himself, "Did I say that?" 

"Yeah, you did." Mark confirms, playing his recorded video in full volume.

"Okay fine, maybe I did, but let's focus at the task at hand! Jeno's confession!" 

"That can wait for at least ten minutes," Jeno states as he pushes Lucas down on one of the benches, "And you're just telling me that you confessed to Renjun, your long term crush, and I didn't witness that?"

"Long term crush?" Jisung gasps dramatically, "The tea is piping hot in here, I'm so glad I joined the team."

"When did that happen and why are you just telling us now?" Mark questions, crowding Lucas, "And I barely see you near Renjun when we are all together anyway."

"It was on the spur of the moment, okay!" Lucas counters, "We were hanging out at the soccer field a few days ago when all of you left us to go to your boyfriends- yes, Jeno, including you- and I was teaching him how to goal then when he kicked his first goal he cheered. And I swear everything was in slow-motion and all I can focus on was Renjun, running around the field with his arms spread out and his bright smile. Even though, he's all sweaty and disheveled, he manage to be perfect in my eyes."

Lucas raises a hand. He reaches out for his jug and drank some water. Jeno just rolled his eyes at him.

"What? I'm thirsty," Lucas inhales, "Then suddenly he jumped on me and hugged me, twirling us around then I lost balance. We toppled over each other. And take note, with him on top of me. Then I got lost in his eyes, _God_ , he has the prettiest eyes,"

"Don't go soft now," Jisung comments, "Do it later."

"Stop interrupting me," Lucas huffs, "Then I blurted out that I like him and he was like the fuck are you saying. I was like fuck it, and said that I really really like him, that liked him for years now then guess what he did."

"What?" Mark indulges him. He was getting so into his flashback.

Lucas continued with his outmost exaggeration, "He fucking laughed."

Jisung laughs. _What a Renjun thing to do_ , he thoughts.

"I was starting to get embarrassed so I tried to push him away but he pinned me down, like what the fuck. Where did the strength came from? He has noodle arms but don't tell him I said that. So he pinned me down and said he liked me too." 

Lucas buries his face in his hands, "I swear I short circuited but nevertheless I asked if I could kiss him. He nods and initiates the kiss. The end."

"Holy fuck," Jeno dumbly states. 

"Damn right holy fuck." Jisung retorts.

"Why do you keep on cursing?" Lucas smacks the back of Jisung's head which the latter just made a smug look.

"This is so wholesome I can't wait to tell Hyuck about it." Mark says as he took out his phone to text his boyfriend the tea. Donghyuck would dig this.

"No! I don't think anybody else knows," Lucas says as he jogs, "Renjun wanted to keep it lowkey because of the 'attention' I get."

"Really?" Mark joins in and jogs too, catching up with Lucas.

Jeno and Jisung just shrugged and eventually jogged with them in order to hear every detail of Yukren's (Jisung's already calling them that) love story.

"Yeah," Lucas huffs out, "But that's okay! He gives me kisses and cuddles a lot even though we've just been dating for like a week now. And he cooks for me and I love him so much. Don't tell him that too." 

"Renjun and cuddles," Jisung wonders out loud, "What a fever dream."

"For someone who likes to show off, you're suprisingly taking it well huh" Jeno comments. 

"I've been in love with Renjun for years. Now that I have him, I'll do anything to make him happy." Lucas smiles at the thought of his adorable boyfriend. 

"You're a grown up now," Mark wipes a fake tear, "Doing something selfless and being inlove and shit."

"Is that a compliment?" Lucas pants. Jogging whiles chatting was literally breathtaking.

"I don't think so," Jisung carefully thoughts, jogging past them, "But don't trust me."

"Take it as a compliment." Jeno assures.

"Whatever," Mark flops down on the bench after they round the court twice, "Let's start the drills we need to focus on the upcoming game. Jeno we'll talk about your confession later."

"Aye aye, captain."

  
Thirty minutes before their first period, Jaemin took it to himself to pick up Jeno from practice so they can walk together to class. It's usually Jeno who picks him up from the library but he decided to shake things up a bit. Maybe its time to take initiative sometimes.

As Jaemin approaches the gymnasium's entrance, he can clearly hear Jeno's voice and girlish boisterous laughters. He peaked into the gym and he could see Jeno, back facing him, talking to at least four girls clad in cheerleading uniforms. He could decipher the one nearest to Jeno is Yiren along with Aisha, Mia and Shihyun. Four of the most popular girls in the whole school.

For some reason, Jaemin felt small. Maybe its because Jeno fits perfectly to them. Maybe because Jeno's too good to be with him. He felt a pang of jealousy by the way Jeno interacts with them.

Jaemin mentally slaps himself in the head. Who is he to get jealous? _Maybe I made a mistake on going here first._

He tried to go back to the library so Jeno would pick him up instead and pretend that he didn't see him with cheerleaders. He just got Jeno back, he won't do anything stupid that can make him lose him again.

Even before Jaemin could take a step back, he made eye contact with Yiren which the latter gave him a meaningful smile and pointed him to Jeno. The athlete looks back and flashed him a big smile.

"Nana!" Jeno runs to him, gym bag bouncing, wet hair flopping messily. 

When he reached the younger boy, he threw himself towards him wrapping both his arms around his waist. He didn't even bother saying good bye to the girls he was just talking to.

"Are you picking me up?" Jeno asks, full of affection and fondness. He didn't expect the day Jaemin pick him up from practice to come so soon.

After Jaemin kissed his cheek last night, something snapped in Jaemin, making him more clingy and open in whatever relationship they have. Something shifted in their dynamics making it easier to read between the lines.

The girls wasn't fazed by what happened instead they find a whipped Jeno more amusing. Jaemin, once more, made eye contact with the cheerleaders and Aisha just sent him a meaningful wink and waved at him, which the others mimicked and proceed towards the locker rooms.

Jaemin dumbly waves back before reciprocating the bone crushing hug Jeno was giving him right now.

"Nana, I'm so tired" Jeno whines as he pulls away from the hug, "This is why I hate the practices before the big games. It's so goddamn tiring."

"I though you love basketball." Jaemin says as they exit they gym.

"I do," The olders confirms, stretching his arms, "But that doesn't mean it's not tiring."

"Fair point." The younger retorts, "By the way, you left your varsity jacket at home."

Jaemin reached out to his side to get the jacket hanging from his tote bag.

Even before he can place it on the older's hand, Jeno took the jacket from him only to place it on Jaemin's shoulder.

"Keep it," Jeno smiles, fixing the collar part of the jacket, "It looks better on you anyway."

"You dipshit!" Jaemin shove him away, a tinge of pink decorating his neck and cheeks, "I hate you."

 _Too soon_. He can't believe Jeno's teasing him with that. It's still fresh from yesterday's occurrence.

Jeno laughs wholeheartedly, "I'm sorry it's still ringing in my mind. Plus I have your jacket, you can keep it."

"But it's _your_ varsity jacket." 

"And _I'm_ giving it to you."

"You're not backing down are you?" Jaemin asks.

"Yep." Jeno replies, popping the 'p' exaggerately

"Fine." Jaemin tightens the jacket around himself more.

They took their time walking to their classroom when Jeno held his wrist to an abrupt stop.

"I'm hungry," Jeno faces him, "Accompany me to the cafeteria?"

"I knew you would go hungry," Jaemin ruffles his hair, "I have sandwiches, thank me later."

"Yes!" Jeno hugs him again, "You're a life saver, I need food."

Jaemin just smiled, patting Jeno's head as he lets the latter drag him to their classroom.

  
"Let me get this straight," Donghyuck breathes, "So you're telling me that all these time, Jeno's been crushing on Jaemin,"

Jisung, Mark and Lucas nod their heads simultaneously.

"And he's planning on confessing to him after at the game tomorrow with a song sung in glee." Renjun continues.

Lucas nods at his boyfriend.

"And with the help of the cheerleaders." Chenle comments, hand under his chin.

The three boys nod again.

"And you've been dating?" Donghyuck points at Renjun and Lucas, "For like a week now and you didn't even plan on telling us? WHAT FRIEND YOU ARE!"

"I'M SORRY!" Renjun shouts, matching Donghyuck's tone, "I didn't think its unnecessary to tell! I was going to when it becomes relevant."

"What do you mean unnecessary?" Donghyuck crosses his arms, "I really want to smack you right now."

"Try me, bitch."

Mark, being the pacifist he is, held Donghyuck back, "Okay let us not use violence."

Jisung and Chenle just booed at him. Renjun and Donghyuck fighting has always been an entertainment to them.

Lucas just cackled at their antics. He never seen this side of Renjun before. An irritated and fuming Renjun was quite a scene.

"God, Jeno is so stupid," Chenle said "Why would he go a long mile when he could just, I don't know, do that smile Jaemin loves and he will willingly throw himself to him."

"Well, Jeno wants it to be cute since he's been crushing on Jaemin for four years now." Mark answers.

"Wait, four years?" Donghyuck asks bewildered, "Ever since freshman year?"

"Yep." Lucas confirms, "You should've seen how Jeno reacted when he finally became classmates with him again."

"It was comical." Mark says, resting his head in Donghyuck's shoulder.

"Holy shit, that's why he's always looking at Jaemin," Renjun slaps his hand on the table, "All this time I thought he was glaring at him for some stupid reason but he's just as whipped."

"Whipped? Jaemin likes him too?" Lucas asks, clearly shook. 

"He just realized a few days ago," Donghyuck said, "That's why he avoided Jeno for five days straight."

"He avoided him because he realized his feelings?" Mark chuckles, "Babe, doesn't that sound familiar?"

Donghyuck just raised him middle finger to his laughing boyfriend. How dare he make fun of his realization phase of his feelings for him.

Jisung pays them no mind and adds more important details, "And he thought he was not good enough for Jeno and a cheerleader more specifically Yiren, was more suitable for him." 

"What type of bullshit?" Lucas vastly exclaims. He cannot believe he has that dumb of a friend.

"I know right!" Chenle exclaims as well, "We tried to talk him out of it but the dumbass just said 'watch me' and made himself busy."

"It was exhausting to watch, to be honest," Renjun exhales, "Jaemin hiding in the student council's room, carpooling with his sister when he doesn't like it because its out of the way from the high school and college buildings and trying to make excuses when Jeno looks for him through us."

"They're so dumb," Lucas says, "Jeno thought that he might have gone to far and that Jaemin was creeped out by him."

"So stupid." Donghyuck scoffs, "The heart eyes can be clearly seen in their eyes."

"Apparently, except for them." Mark shrugs, getting worn out with their dumb friends relationship. 

"So," Renjun starts, "Are we gonna help?"

"I wish we could, baobei," Lucas says lovingly, slipping his hand into Renjun's small one, "But apparently the cheerleaders and Jeno got it all under control."

"For what reason are they helping?" Renjun raises his eyebrow.

"They all love a gay romance and they were more happy to help out the gays, I quote from Shihyun herself." Mark shrugs once more, "I say mood as well."

"I knew it, they're all gay." Donghyuck dramatically stands up.

"Half of the cheerleaders are lesbians just like how the basketball team is made out of gays." Mark pulls Donghyuck down to his seat. 

"Besides, the only favor Jeno asked us do was to make sure that Jaemin is there." Lucas adds, remembering what Jeno said earlier.

Renjun shared a look with Donghyuck and Chenle, who are sporting a wide grin, "Then we got that covered." 

After their impromptu meeting in the gardens without Nomin (as Chenle started calling them) , the three pairs of couples went on to have lunch dates, since again, Nomin was having one. Why can't they?

Jisung and Chenle made their way to their favorite taco stand behind the school campus.

"Wait," Jisung suddenly blurted, halting them both, "Didn't Nana said he will be helping out with the student council during the game?"

"Oh yeah," Chenle's eyes widened, "I mean he'll still be at the game but he will be busy. Plus, he did mention he will just help directing the opposing school team."

"I guess so," Jisung sighs, "I guess he'll be done after they direct them to their locker rooms."

Chenle just looks at his bothered boyfriend, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Jisung says wrapping and arm around Chenle's waist, "I just hope nothing goes wrong tomorrow. Even if I'm being a little shit to Nana and Jeno, I sure do hope they go out in the end, they're perfect for each other."

Chenle smiles, cooing at the younger's sudden soft side. What a soft dork.

"Awww, you softie," He fondly ruffles the younger's hair, "Don't worry, everything will be fine tomorrow."

Chenle places a chaste kiss on Jisung's lips before tugging them on their usually seat at the taco stand.

"Now, the most important question right now," Chenle settles down on his seat, "Should I buy nuggets or not?"

  
Jaemin, Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle were hanging out, after school in the garden near the school's gym, waiting for their respective boyfriends (and ride for Jaemin) to finish their final practice.

"I can't believe I'm just finding out right now that you and Lucas are dating," Jaemin huffs, "I'm offended, hurt and betrayed. How can you keep this from me Junnie? And how come Chenle knows before me?"

Chenle frowns, "What's that suppose to mean?" 

"Well, I was planning on telling when it comes relevant but Lucas can't keep it to himself so he blurted out to basketball prodigies which they all told their significant others," Renjun explains with a tired expression, "And you were with Jeno the whole time, even during breaks so hiss hiss."

"I can't believe Jeno didn't tell me," Jaemin crosses his arms, "I'm so betrayed."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, "Well, suck it up because we need to discuss what were going to wear tomorrow."

"Why?" Jaemin wonders.

"Duh," Chenle looks at him with a isn't-it-obvious look, "To look cute." 

"Just say you want to look cute for your boyfriend so that he'll look at you always," Jaemin raises his eyebrows. He knows his right.

"I feel attacked," Renjun blurts, "Why do I feel attacked?"

"Either way we all need to look cute for the school and for our boyfriends," Donghyuck dismisses their comments, "And yes, Nana, you have to dress up Jeno's going to play and you're helping out the council right?"

Jaemin nods, "Fair point, I need to look presentable."

"Oh honey, not just presentable," Renjun holds him by the shoulders, "We're gonna make you look pretty, Jeno will pop his eyes out."

"Stop," Jaemin whines as a touch of pink spreads on his cheeks, "It's just a crush."

"Then let's out grow that crush, yeah?" Donghyuck ruffles his hair, standing on the bench their sitting on, "OPERATION: GET JAEMIN A BOYFRIEND, BEGIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!!


	10. Promise you won't regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I kept updating SKSKKSSKKS anyways,,, enjoy!!!

"Hyuck, I can't believe you really took your word seriously," Jaemin yawns, "You too, Renjun."

It was a quarter to six in the morning when both of his friends barged in his home, sporting identical and meaningful smiles before pushing him in his bathroom, demanding that he takes a bath.

"Well, I'm here now to help you pick your outfit, so suck it up," Donghyuck went out of his walk-in closet with two fancy shirts in hand, "Blue or pink?"

"Blue." Renjun assures, " _Oooh_ , pick that one, match it with his hair."

Donghyuck dramatically drapes the shirt on his chair, "You're a genius." 

Renjun smiles in delight, slapping Donghyuck's outstretched hand, "Back at ya'." 

"You do know I'm more fashionable than you two," Jaemin yawns again, flopping on his bed, "Even my sisters know that."

Donghyuck and Renjun just ignored him kept rumaging through his closet when Renjun notices an unfamiliar jacket, hanging from the hook at his door.

Renjun grabs the varsity jacket, "Is this Jeno's?"

"Yeah," Jaemin abruptly stands up, snatching the jacket away and placing it near his school bag, "His name is literally at the back."

"Oh my God," Donghyuck laughs, "We're all going to wear their varsity jackets later. We're that kind of clique."

Renjun laughs because he's already wearing wearing Lucas's jacket and Donghyuck has Mark's in his bag. He would bet Chenle stole Jisung's the moment his boyfriend received it so he's definitely wearing it later.

"Yes, that's why I'm asking why would you pick something so fancy when I'm literally going to wear the jacket." Jaemin diverts the topic.

"Fine," Renjun retorts, "Let's settle with something more cute and simple."

"Whatever," Jaemin stands up from his bed, "I'm making breakfast." 

"Make me some!" Donghyuck shouts after him.

"Me too!" Renjun adds as he follows Jaemin out the door.

Jaemin just ignored his friends. He'll still make them some, though.

Renjun and Donghyuck rummage one more time before settling in a blue long sleeve button up and black pants paired with some black converse.

"Perfect." Donghyuck raises his hand, "Up top."

"Agreed." Renjun slaps his hand again, "We just need to fix his hair up."

Donghyuck pulls out the hairdryer out of Jaemin's dresser, "NA JAEMIN COME HERE SO I CAN FIX YOUR HAIR!"

After a while, it was time for Jeno to pick Jaemin up. He honks his horn two times before turning his car off and knocking on the Na's door.

It unusually took some time for someone to open the door, usually Jaemin's already waiting for him in the living room so that they can get breakfast fast.

"Coming!" Someone shouted from behind the door.

Jeno was busy spamming Jaemin with texts filled with emojis and memes when the door opened to what seems the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

"Good morning. Ready to g-" Jeno stopped, mouth agaped, "Oh wow."

"Hi, good morning." Jaemin shyly gave him a bright smile, stepping aside to let him in.

Even when Jeno got inside, his eyes didn't leave the younger boy. He knows Jaemin looks good everyday, even when he doesn't dress up but seeing him now, all dolled up and primed, it was phenomenal.

Jeno was so immersed in his reverie he didn't heard what Jaemin said.

"Hey! Jen," Jaemin snapped his fingers infront of his face.

"Huh?" Jeno dumbly looks at him, "What?"

"I asked if you had breakfast," Jaemin repeats, "Junnie and Hyuck are eating right now, you can join them if you want."

"Oh I'll take a light breakfast," Jeno says, "For energy."

Jaemin chuckles, "Sure, let me prepare your meal."

Before even Jaemin can go to the kitchen, Jeno grabbed his wrist, halting him to proceed. He made the younger boy faced him, gently pulling him closer so they're the only ones who can hear.

"Let me just say," Jeno starts as he tucks the younger's hair behind his ear, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Oh." Jaemin can feel his face heating up, so instinctively he pushed away the brunette, "Thank you. You look amazing as well."

Jeno chuckles. He's wearing a hoodie paired with sweatpants and his hair is messily scrunched up. He looks like he just woke up. And Jaemin told him he looks amazing.

Even if he finds a perplexed Jaemin amusing, he eventually let him scurry towards the kitchen.

Jeno just follows suit and Renjun and Donghyuck just sent him a meaningful wink, silently laughing at how flustered their friend is. Whatever he did, Donghyuck asks him to do it again.

Jeno offered to give Renjun and Donghyuck a ride but the both of them refused, saying that their boyfriends are picking them up at Jaemin's house.

"You're welcome," Donghyuck whispers as he runs towards Mark's car.

Jeno just payed him no mind. He has a whole agenda for the rest of the day. He has a lot on his plate already.

"Jaemin let's gooo," Jeno whined, "We're gonna be late and I don't have morning practice."

"Wait, let me just pack these," Jaemin requests as he maneuvers around the kitchenn grabbing items frombthe pantry and the cabinets.

"May I help with anything?" Jeno asks as he peaks into the bag Jaemin's stuffing with, "What are you packing anyway?"

"Nothing," Jaemin bluffs, "Just wait in the living room or in the car."

Jeno wasn't having any of it so he persists that he'll just take one look. Jaemin tried to push Jeno away but Jeno just made his way to the bags Jaemin's preparing.

Jeno's face turned into a confused one as he sees two energy drinks along with bottled waters, packed wheat breads, bananas and other goods. He can also see towels, an extra shirt and even pain patches on the bag's pockets.

"Jeno," Jaemin tugs on his arm, feeling shy.

"Are you packing for the game?" Jeno asks again, trying to lift Jaemin's head that's buried on his arms, "Are these for me?"

He can feel Jaemin nodding.

"You don't have too," Jeno says as he cups Jaemin's face into his hands, "I brought my own."

"But I want to," Jaemin replies, "Maybe yours may not be enough I'm just making sure."

Jeno knows what the younger said is true. He would drink all of his water during warm ups then proceeds to buy in the cafeteria. He would pack what he thought was enough granola bars for him but somehow he would always run out. Jaemin made sure to bring extra towels because his would be soaked at the end of practice.

Jeno feels overwhelmed. He wasn't aware that Jaemin's that attentive to him.

He doesn't respond but instead he tightly hugs the younger, "Look at me, Nana." 

Jaemin looks up, clearly blushing.

"Thank you," Jeno smiles brightly, "You're a blessing, what will I do without you." He places a kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

"But I don't need all of these," Jeno extends his hand, "Let's pack together?"

Jaemin gladly takes his outstretched hand.

  
After lunch, Jeno began to feel restless. He has approximately five hours to prepare for the game, his big confession as well as asking out his long term crush. Whenever he gets nervous, his right leg absentmindedly bounces which his seatmate, Mark, finds distracting and lowkey annoying.

"I know that this is a big day for you but if you don't tame that tense leg of yours, I swear on Donghyuck's purple hair," Mark threateningly whispers, "Bad things will be purposely thrown at you later, figuratively and literally."

"You wouldn't dare." Jeno looks at him incredulously.

"Don't push me." Mark slaps his leg before giving his full attention to his book.

After their history class, Jaemin whips back with a slight scowl on his face.

"I can feel your jittery leg on my chair. What's with you?" He asks, features softening as he sees the distress expression the older's making, "Nervous for the game?"

"Uh," Jeno nervously chuckles, he can feel his hands sweat, "Yeah. Haha, I guess."

"Don't worry too much, you'll do great! You're not the star playernfor nothing," Jaemin places his hand on top of Jeno's, rubbing soothing circles at the back of palm, "I believe in you."

Jaemin assures him once more with a soft smile before turning back as their statistics teacher enters the room.

 _Oh boy_ , Jeno internally thoughts, _this is going to be a long day._

  
Classes just ended which means Jeno's two hours away from the big game as well as his confession. He feels like his about to puke out whatever he ate during lunch.

"You're making me regret helping you." Aisha says, eyeing him as he paced around the court, "We got everything under control, what do you take us for?"

"What she mean to say is that we got this," Yiren assures him, adjusting her turtleneck underneath her cheerleading uniform, "And you have a whole confession to prepare, nevermind us."

"Jeno, I think you should calm down for a bit," Mark said, "Let's sit down for a bit, yeah?" 

Jeno sat down on the gym's bench and rubbed his face, "Gosh, how did y'all confess to your partners? I'm more nervous in confessing than the actual game. This is so stressful."

"You were there when I confessed," Mark starts, dribbling a ball between his legs, "I was as stressed as you are back then."

"But how?" Jeno asks.

"You saw how." Mark gives him a what-the-fuck look before shooting the ball into the hoop. A perfect three point shot. 

"You're not helping," Jeno faces Lucas, searching for something that'll help calm his nerves.

"Didn't I told you about this a few days ago?" Lucas gave him a quizzical look, "I don't mind going again, though."

Jeno shakes, he doesn't want to hear him rant again about how cute Renjun's nose is so he faces Yiren and Aisha who were cuddled in the bench next to him.

"Well, for us," Aisha starts, "The attraction was just there, I guess. And can you believe I actually made the first move?"

"Really?" Both Jeno and Mark sends a teasing look to an embarrassed Yiren. She just stuck her tongue out and crosses her arms.

"Really." Aisha confirms, "Miss head cheerleader here, just kept making weird constipated gazes at me and I'm like what does she want? A fight?"

Yiren groans, "It's _so_ not weird."

"It's so is, babe," Aisha teases her, "Anyway, then Yiren hated the 'closeness' between me and Shihyun and I swear she used her head cheerleader card and threatened to kick Shihyun from being a co-captain in the squad. So during that, I confronted her then confessed."

"How did you know it was time to confess?" Jeno asks, totally immersed in their love story.

"I didn't," Aisha smiles, "It just felt right."

"You should've seen that happened," Shihyun comments, "Yiren cried in the locker rooms after that. Very iconic."

Yiren glares, "I thought we talked about not mentioning that ever again."

Shihyun ignores her, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Jeno sighs, at least he knows another person who got the guts to confessed. Looking at them, Mark, Lucas and Aisha, now happy in a relationship with their significant others. He would want what they have with him and Jaemin.

Jeno runs his hand through his hair, "Any advice?"

Aisha exhales, "What I'm saying is that, telling how you feel will definitely lift the weight in your heart and shoulders. Trust me, no one's ever ready for anything, there's never the perfect timing but there is always the right moment, and seeing how you went an extra mile just to confess speaks volume, maybe its your right and perfect timing."

" _Wow_ ," Mark slowly applauded, "That was a line."

Yiren wraps an arm around Aisha's waist, "Come on, we need to practice our routine and show off in the other school's cheerleading team."

"Besides," Aisha looks at Jeno one last time, "I doubt Jaemin will reject you. You've got this."

The cheerleaders walked towards the door, high ponys swaying in the distance.

Jeno just salutes and went back to overthinking. Though, what Aisha said indeed help him calm down a little. Lucas throws a ball to his head, snapping him out of his reverie.

"The fuck?" Jeno complains, "What was that for?" 

"Dude," Lucas chases after the ball, "I can hear you thinking and that's a lot coming from me."

"Just be glad Hyuck isn't here because he would've smack you for doubting yourself," Mark steals the ball from Lucas's hands, "You'll be fine, let's run some laps."

Jeno exhales before grabbing a ball and shooting it into the hoop. _Well, good luck, self. You're gonna need it._

An hour till the game when the students came flooding in, noise resonated inside the gymnasium and making the council and whoevers taking part in this competition a bit busy.

Jaemin entered the student council office only to be hollered at by its members.

" _Oh la laaa_ ," Hyunjin says with a whistle, "Someone's dressed up today."

"Hello to you too, Hyunjin." Jaemin greets him. 

After classes, Renjun dragged him to the bathroom to fix his hair again. Donghyuck took it to himself to apply some light make up to Jaemin's face so that he'll look 'more presentable' as he argues.

"Oh good, you're here!" Yeji exclaims standing up, "I need your help in the locker rooms please."

"Oh okay," Jaemin dusts his pants before standing up, "Let's go?"

They both exited the council room and made their way towards the locker rooms of the visiting team. They double checked if it's unclean and the provided water bottles and towels were complete.

"So how are you and Jeno?" Yeji asked as she was stacking up the extra towles she brought in.

Jaemin took the courtesy to carry the boxes of water bottles inside and taking them out, arranging them in fours.

"I've been getting mixed signals but nevertheless, we're okay," Jaemin answers her with a soft smile, "The whole avoiding thing made our bond stronger, I guess."

Yeji hummed, taking a seat on a bench, "Did you tell him the reason why?"

Jaemin pauses. He forgot about that. At some point, Jeno needs to know the reason why. "Nope, but I'll tell him soon."

"You know," Yeji starts, "I've never seen Jeno so happy and I've never seen you so vibrant too."

Jaemin just stared at her, wondering where she is going with this conversation.

"Not that were close or anything," Yeji waves her hands frantically, "It's just that we've known each other since freshmans and I've only seen jeno happy during games and with Mark and Lucas, but with you he seems more happy, glowing even."

"Then I must be doing a good job then?" Jaemin slightly jokes. He's still in denial with whatever they have so he didn't expect the genuine affirmation that came out of Yeji.

"Yeah, I'm happy he found you and you have found him. Like soulmates, perfect for each other." She sincerely states.

Jaemin just smiled at her. I'm happy too.

"Okay, we need to get going," Yeji stands up, stretching her hands, "Guests will be arriving soon."

Jaemin found himself standing beside Hyunjin in their school's parking lot, waiting for the opposiing team. 

"Wearing your crush's jacket, I see," Hyunjin wiggled his eye brows, "Getting territorial, _feisty_."

"Stop. It's chilly and I need a jacket," Jaemin warned, "I'm still mad at what you did, by the way."

"I totally forgot about that," Hyunjin laughs before pointing an accusing finger towards him, "You were fine with Yeji earlier, why am I getting the blame?"

"I don't know I feel like blaming you," Jaemin huffed, "And it's probably your plan."

"Okay, you caught me," Hyunjin raises his hand in surrender, "I don't think you're angry, though. That seemd to patch things up with you and Jeno."

"Yeah," Jaemin sighs, knowing what he said was entirely right, "Thanks."

"You are welcome," Hyunjin beamed at him, "Time for you to get your man."

Jaemin was just about to protest by smacking his head when Hyunjin's phone rang loudly, startling them both.

"Hey Min, what's up?" he answered, "Wait what? It was fine a while ago. Okay, okay, I'll be there in a bit."

Jaemin looks at him, concerned witten over his features, "What's wrong with Seungmin?

Hyunjin sighs, "Nana, I need to help out Seungmin something about the confetti cannons not working." 

"Oh." Jaemin response, "Should I go?"

"No, I'll go," Hyunjin refuses, "Somebody needs to assist the team."

"No," Jaemin stubbornly refused, "I'll go, you're much needed here."

"No, I'll go," Hyunjin looks at him with pleading eyes, "It's Seungmin."

"Okay fine," Jaemin momentarily pauses, "Better boyfriend him up too."

"Thank you so much!" Hyunjin shouts as he runs back inside the campus, "I'll just meet you before the game!"

Jaemin was now left alone. Of course, Hyunjin would jump at every chance he gets just to get close with Seungmin. It's the least he can do for his friend. He did made him and Jeno rekindled their friendship that he almost ruined.

Feeling bored, he busied himself with spamming their friends group chat with memes and dog pictures when he got a text.

 **Jenjen (4:46 PM)**  
where r u?

 **Jaemin (4:46 PM)**  
im assisting the opposing team rmb  
why? do u need something?

 **Jenjen (4:46 PM)**  
yeah u  
jk haha  
its just that renjun donghyuck and chenle are alr here  
so maybe i thought youll be here

 **Jaemin (4:47 PM)**  
i won't miss the game i promised  
arent u supposed to be warming up rn?

 **Jenjen (4:47 PM)**  
i did already  
just resting

  
Jaemin looked up to see that the opposing team's bus is approaching their school gate so he quickly typed a reply to the older.

 **Jaemin (4:48 PM)**  
jen i need to go the teams here  
ill see u before the game starts

 **Jenjen (4:48 PM)**  
okok ill be waiting  
bye <3

  
Jaemin turns off his phone, ignoring the heart Jeno sent so he would stay focus at his task and approached the unfamiliar bus. A young looking man stepped out first and he was quick enough to greet him.

"Good afternoon," Jaemin extends his hand out, smiling brightly, "I'm Na Jaemin and I'm here to assist you into the school."

"Oh hello," The young man shook his hand, "Lee Taeyong, coach of the tigers."

"Pleasure to meet you, shall we go?" Jaemin asked after seeing that all of his players got off the bus.

Taeyong nodded, "Lead the way, then." 

Jaemin smiled before leading them towards the campus entrance, carefully explaining their schools legacy as the years passed by.

"And this is where the game will take place," Jaemin says as they enter the gym which is already half filled with screaming students (probably from the opposing team's school), "Allow me introduce you to them."

Jeno was the first one to acknowledge their presence so he took it to signal his fellow teammates. He stand next to Mark and their demeanor change into friendly but competitive.

Jaemin mouthes a simple thank you before introducing them, "May I present the Neo Culture's basketball team, the soaring falcons."

"Coach Lee," Jaemin gestures to him, "This is coach Seo, coach Seo this is coach Lee."

"Taeyong," Coach Seo greets him warmly, embracing the other coach briefly, "How are you? I can't believe that our teams are now competing."

Coach Lee and coach Seo then began to engage in a small conversation, taking turns in introducing their player with each other.

Jeno subtly made his way to stand besids Jaemin, bumping his shoulder with the latter's shoulder, startling him. Jaemin sends him a questioning yet stern look but he just shrugs him off with a bright smile.

Jeno can see that some of the opposing team's players were looking at Jaemin's so he pressed himself more to the younger's side. His territorial instincts were never the charming point of his.

"What are you doing?" Jaemin whispers softly.

"Nothing," Jeno smiles, "You look cute today."

"I know," Jaemin coughs out, trying to mask out the flattering feeling in his chest, "You told me earlier."

"I know, I'm just saying it again. Plus, you look cuter in my jacket," Jeno teases, subtly wrapping an arm around his waist loosely.

Jaemin flushes red. He tried him best to look composed but then he frantically pushed him away when coach Lee called for his attention.

"Jaemin?" Coach Lee looked at him with gleaming eyes, "Can you lead my team to their lockers?"

"Sure!" Jaemin removes Jeno's arm from his waist, "Follow me, please."

Even before Jaemin can fully walk away, Jeno caught his wrist and whispered, "Don't forget to meet me before the game okay."

Jaemin, faced flushed, nodded and walked away with a throng of basketball players behind.

Jaemin's silently lead the players to their locker rooms when one of them tapped on his shoulder.

"Hi," The dimpled boy starts, "Choi Soobin here, captain of the team."

"Hello Soobin," Jaemin gave him a small but polite smile, "I'm Na Jaemin."

"I'm Sanha!" A tall lanky boy adds, walking next to him.

"Bomin, at your service." A black haired boy introduced himself.

Jaemin just nodded at them in acknowledgement. He wasn't entirely sure why the players are suddenly introducing themselves but he just let them be.

"And I'm Daehwi." Another player adds.

"We're just curious okay, feel free to not to reply," Soobin explains when he saw Jaemin nodded, "We saw that you're wearing a varsity jacket,"

Jaemin hummed. _Oh boy_ , he groans, _I know where this conversation is going._

"How come?" Daehwi blunty asks, "Are you part of the team too?"

"And why isn't you're name on the back?" Sanha added, "But the name of one of our rival's?"

"Nope," Jaemin chuckles, "I'm not from the basketball team nor any team, this jacket isn't mine." he calmly responds.

"It's the same number as the Lee Jeno's jersey," Bomin comments thoughfully, "Ohhh, I get it, you're boyfriend?"

Jaemin involuntarily halted his steps, eyes widened, then suddenly all of the players began to tease him.

_"Ohhhh he's dating our rival!"_

_"Jaemin's dating Lee Jeno, how adorable!"_

"What?" Jaemin continued walking in a fast pace, "No! We're not dating."

"Really?" Sanha raises an eyebrow at him, "You got a little touchy back there."

"I can't believe you saw that," Jaemin groans, "But yeah, we're just friends."

"Friends?" Soobin scoffs, "Please, giving your varisty jacket to someone is like telling other people you're unavailable, trust me I did the same to my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Jaemin was now the one raising his eyebrow.

"Hey, don't judge" Soobin snaps, "Even Bomin has a boyfriend."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bomin incredulously asks, facing his other teammates for answers but they just ignored him.

"Anyway," Daehwi diverts the conversation back, "Dude, he gave you his jacket, I think he's try'na say something."

"Agreed." Sanha nods, "Plus, I think you two would look good together."

"Oh God," Jaemin groans once again, "You sure made yourselves comfortable here already." The whole team laughed at his comment.

"Anyway, this is your locker room," he unlocks the door, "The first door on the left is the shower room and the first door to the right is the restroom. I'll be outside to lead you back to the gym."

The player thanked him and proceed to do their business. Some of the player began to change in their jerseys so Jaemin took it as a cue to let them have their privacy and wait outside.

Twenty minutes before the game, all players were ready for warming up so he escorted them again towards the gym.

Jaemin stood aside but the some of the players, specifically Sanha and Daehwi stuck around and kept on chatting.

"Aren't you supposed to be warming up by now?" Jaemin says, subtly shooing them away.

"Yep." Daehwi laughs but then a teasing grin broke out as his eyes landed on someone, nudged Sanha in the ribs, "We need to scram someone's getting pissed."

"What?" Jaemin gave them a puzzled look.

"Bye, Jaemin!" The two of them waved and joined their teammates in some warm ups.

"You're popular with them." Someone whispered in his ear as an arm snaked on his waist. He immediately knew it was Jeno. The arm on the waist, something the older seems to be fondly doing nowadays, gave it away.

"Hello again," Jaemin turns around to look at him, "They're nice. They initiated the conversation so I went along with it."

"I'm glad your making friends," Jeno steps forward, standing in front of him. They just silently stared at each other.

Now that the younger could get a clearer look at him, Jaemin could see that Jeno's forehead glistening with beads of sweat. He reached out to his back pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, offering it to the older.

"I'm fine." Jeno dismissively states.

Jaemin just shook his head and leaned closer to him. He dabbed the cloth softly on Jeno's forehead and slowly made his way towards his neck, wiping away the sweat.

Jeno was stunned. He watch as the younger made sure at least his face is dry. This was so unlike what they've done before. It was sweet, intimate and full of care that Jeno only experienced with his parents. 

He kept his eyes on Jaemin who he can tell was ignoring the way his eyes bore into his face. Jaemin stops midway and caught the older's gaze. Jeno held his gaze until his eyes flicks down to his lips. Jaemin gulped. _Oh God, he's staring right at my lips_.

Jeno went back to get lost in the younger's eyes as he struggles to compose himself. _Get it together, Jeno. Not the right time._ He brushes Jaemin's fringe away carefully until someone shouts his name, snapping them both from their moment.

"Jeno!" One of his teammates called out, "Team huddle, now!"

"I need to go," Jeno takes a step back, "Can you promise me one thing?"

Jaemin gave him a puzzled look, "Sure?"

"No matter what happens today, may it be good or bad, you'll continue to be my friend," Jeno exhales the breath he didn't know he was holding, "Okay?"

"Of course, I'll be," Jaemin pinches his cheek affectionately, "Win or lose, I'll be with you all the way. Though, I doubt that you'll lose."

Jeno looks at him a bit dazed, He nearly forgot about the game, "Yeah, right. Winning, yeah."

"Come here," Jaemin spreads his arms, "For good luck."

Jeno didn't missed a second and immediately steps in. The younger engulfs his in a big tight hug.

"You'll do great, I believe in you. I'll always will." Jaemin mumbles in his ear, "Good luck. I'll be cheering for you."

Jeno was reluctant to pull away. He would love to stay in his arms forever. Maybe he wants to stay there because after the game, something will change between them and he doesn't know whether its going to be good or not so he's savoring every last minute.

As if sensing Jeno's distress, Jaemin bodly presses a long kiss on his cheek, "For more luck."

Jaemin quickly turns around and ran towards the bleachers, "Fighting, Lee Jeno!" he shouts, hands cupping his mouth.

Jeno's hand flew straight on the place where Jaemin has placed a kiss. He can feel his heart racing from the nerves, from the nervousness, and most especially Jaemin's good luck kiss.

_This is gonna be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, kudos and comments are very appreciated!! <3 stay safe uwu


	11. Give me just one chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really bad at replying at comments but i swear i read every single one and every comments is very appreciated :<< thank u for the support!!!

"Took you long enough to come here." Donghyuck remarks as Jaemin frantically sits down.

"I've been useful," He says, "Oh God, we really are wearing their jackets. This is embarrassing."

"Tell me about it," Renjun sighs heavily, "But anything for the boyfriend."

"Oh, come on," Chenle chuckles aloud, "It's not _that_ embarrassing."

Renjun and Jaemin gave him a deadpan look. How can he say it's not? 

"Okay maybe, it is but it's not that bad," Chenle raises his hands in defense, "At least y'alls boyfriends are starting, Jisung's just a sub."

_"May I request all audiences to take their seats as the game is about to begin."_

"WE ARE STRONG, WE ARE GREAT, WHAT TEAM DOES THAT MAKE?"

"FALCONS! FALCONS! SOAR HIGH, FALCONS!"

Cheers erupted from their school as their basketball team do their chant before dispersing in their respective positions. The four of them joined in cheering their friends who are playing.

"I guess, we better prepare now," Donghyuck smirks before cupping his mouth with his hands, "GO, MARK FUCKING LEE!"

Mark shot him a 'really' but grateful look. He then sends an apologetic nod to his coach and to the other players for the profanity his boyfriend just shouted. Donghyuck just cackled, he loves setting his boyfriend in a difficult and awkward spot.

"Thank God whoever designed jerseys to be sleeveless," Renjun remarks, eyeing Lucas's exposed arms.

Jaemin laughed at his friends remark. He let his eyes wander around the court until he made eye contact with Soobin so he sent him a smile and wave which the latter returned. He turns his eyes towards to Jeno who's giving Soobin a stink eye.

Jaemin chuckled. _God, he's so cute_.

As if he can hear his thoughts, Jeno felt Jaemin's gaze on him so he looked up to see the younger smiling fondly at him. His demeanor abruptly changed, eyes smiling and aura brighter. Jaemin smiles at him widely and mouthes 'good luck' once again.

Jeno returned the smile as he stood next to another player in the center. God, he looks so adorable in my jacket, he thought then focused on the game.

_For the school, for the team, for me, for Jaemin._

  
Time passed at a fast pace and it's already the last quarter. The falcons are leading with a five point gap but they didn't let their guard down. To be honest, Jaemin can vaguely remember what happened in the past quarters as they, him and his friends, just screamed out cheers and profanity whenever their significant others and friends get pushed or they get a point.

"Another perfect three point shot by our very own Lee Jeno!"

Jaemin jumped out of his seat, cheering loudly for his crush. He can vaguely see Jeno sending him a glance and then winking at him. He chose not be think about it too much.

He's been getting mixed signals for the older, there are times that's he's sure that Jeno likes him too but sometimes they're too platonic. Everytime Jeno shoots or gets a point, he would make eye contact with him, as if he's asking if he saw that, so how couldn't he have mixed signals?

"Oh my God, _baobei_!" Renjun screams as Lucas fell on the floor with an audible thud. His teammates began crowding around him to check if he sprained on his leg or arm.

"That's _it_ ," Renjun shoves his drink to Chenle before standing up, "SHOVE HIM TO THE GROUND ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I'LL SQUEEZE YOU'RE TINY LITTLE KNUCKLES ONE BY ONE AND THEN SHOVE YOU TO THE GROUND SO HARD WE'LL FIGHT IN HELL ON TOP OF A MOUND TO BONES!"

There was a brief, fat silence. People around them gawked at him, visibly terrified with the sudden threat even if it isn't direct at them but their part of the crowd suddenly cheered, clapping loudly and encouraging their schoolmate to send some more.

Renjun can feel his face heat up but he didn't care. Lucas doesn't seem to care also instead, he's enjoying the threats his boyfriend is giving out. He just sent a flying kiss to his cute boyfriend before comforting the frightened player to not take it seriously.

"Holy shit, Junnie," Donghyuck breathes, wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing too much, "I didn't knew you had it in you."

Renjun glared at him as he sat back down in his seat, face still flushed, "You would say much more worse if it was Mark." 

"Touché."

"Yes! Jisung's in!" Chenle abruptly stood from his seat, " FUCK IT UP, JI- WAIT NO, GET IT, JI!"

The three of them cackled as Jisung bluntly ignored Chenle but they can tell he's also laughing.

"We're such a mess, I hate this." Jaemin comments as he leaned back at his chair, hands on his stomach as he was dying from laughter earlier.

"You're no better." Renjun snaps at him before they focused again to the game.

10 seconds on the clock.

The Falcons are still leading with a three point gap. Mark has the ball but he can see that three players are in his way, ready to steal if he lets his guard down. He looked for a teammate that is open.

7 seconds.

"JENO!" Mark shouts as he runs passed him, passing the ball to him.

Jeno dribbled, passing through player by player. He secured spot on the three point line. It's now or never.

5 seconds.

Jeno took a deep breath, as if sudennly everything's turned in slow motion. He can only hear the slow ticking of the clock and his ragged breath.

He can see Jisung desperately shouting at him to shoot it already while blocking another player.He can see Lucas diligently blocking an opponent. He can see Mark shouting out commands to their other teammate to tighten his guard until he makes his shot. He can see all his teammates from the side, eyes gleaming in their expected win, he just need to make his shot.

He can see everyone, every schoolmate, every person but he let his eyes wander on Jaemin who's shouting his name vigorously.

4 seconds.

Jeno closes his eyes briefly, taking his position. His grip on the ball tight and his breathing calm,

_"Then we are." Jaemin smiles at him, "Last for me, what makes you happy these days?"_

_Jeno doesn't even hestiate to say his answer right away, "You."_

3 seconds.

_Jeno plays with the back of his hair, slowly massaging his neck, "Hey relax, just enjoy the movie or don't look when things get scary." he leans back and continued what he was doing._

2 seconds.

_Jeno hugs him tighter, "I missed you so much. Don't leave me again." he whispers._

Jeno clutches the ball before taking a firm step, knees bent and arms raised before aiming it towards the hoop in accuracy. He lets go of the ball, letting it flow out of his fingers.

1 second.

_"Uh Jeno?" Jaemin states after pulling away, "There's something on your hair."_

_Jaemin points towards his upper left ear. Jeno tries to get it off but the younger just shakes his head._

_"Here," Jaemin takes a step forward, "Let me."_

_Jaemin reaches up but only to cup Jeno's face as he places a chaste kiss on his right cheek._

Jeno can't hear any noise, he held his breath as the ball flew through the air.

The sound of the bell was ferocious and the deafening cheers resonated all through the gym but he can't hear a single sound.

The ball went in.

_"The Neo Culture Technology high school's soaring falcons won! They will be comepeting in the semifinals!"_

Jeno stayed rooted at his spot as his teammates run around the court in glee.

_"AND THIS GAMES MVP, NUMBER SEVEN LEE JENO!"_

A trophy was shove to his hands and he was unwillingly has been raised up by his teammates. Chanting his name as confetti rained down.

They won that means he confessing. _Oh fuck_.

"JENO YOU ASSHOLE YOU DID IT!" Lucas shakes him off his reverie as soon as their teammates put him down carefully.

"Game done, confession next!" Mark says, pushing him back.

"Wait, Mark i-" Jeno stutters. He's getting jitters for the second time.

"Hi!" Yiren suddenly popped out of nowhere, megaphone in hand, "Go get your flowers and freshen up slightly, and prepare for your confession!"

Jeno looks at Jaemin once more who's getting hugged by Chenle out of joy. He knows that Chenle and the others were distracting Jaemin so that the confession would go smoothly and he made a mental note to thank them later. He can see the younger searching for him in the crowded court so he hid even before they make eye contact.

 _Fuck_ , Jeno wipes away his sweat, _here goes nothing._

"THEY WON! THEY WON! THEY WON!" Jaemin exclaims as his small group of friends rose to their seats.

"Let's go to the boys!" Jaemin request as he tried to make his way down the bleachers.

"No!" All three of them shouted, startling Jaemin. 

"What do you mean no?" He raises an eyebrow at them. A while ago they were itching to get a hold of their boyfriends. Now that they have the chance, they suddenly didn't want to go?

"Let's take a seat for a while," Donghyuck says, maintaining his composure, "They'll come to us."

"Yeah, don't worry," Renjun coaxes him, pulling Jaemin down back at his seat.

"Plus, there's still a performance," Chenle nervously chuckles.

_"Before awarding our players, may we present ncths' cheerleaders for a brief performance."_

"Wait how did you know there will be a performance?" Jaemin faced Chenle and asked. He didn't know that there'll be a performance.

Chenle's eyes widened. He can feel Donghyuck and Renjun's death glares as he works his brain for an excuse but his mind turned blank.

"Duh," Donghyuck catches Jaemin's attention and rolls his eyes, "Basketball games are always like this."

Jaemin raises his eyebrows. He knows that they're lying. He went to a bunch of games in the past and the cheerleaders don't usually perform at the end of the game. They do their cheers at breaks or before the games. Hell, they don't perform their routine, they save it for their competition.

"Attention everybody!" Yiren speaks into her megaphone, catching everyone's attention as she glides across the court, "Ladies and gentlemen, take your seat for you're about to witness a performance as requested from a very special person to, well, a very special person too."

Jaemin just stayed silent in his seat but deep inside he feels giddy. He's a sucker for big confession, what a hopeless romantic. Was somebody from the cheerleading team confessing? It must be someone frrom the team or close to the team.

He suddenly feels naked. Like everybody was looking at him while. He scanned the formation he cheerleaders constructing and he can that some of them were sending smiles in their part of the crowd. Jaemin looks back and sees that his schoolmates are just as curious as he is. He went back to take a glance with the cheerleaders and he made eye contact with Aisha, who sent him a wink and a meaningful smile.

Yiren clears her throat before making eye contact with him, megaphone near her mouth, "Na Jaemin, this is for you."

_What the actual fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!! <33


	12. Promise you won't forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter to go and this fic is coming to an end :((( thank you everyone who supported this story!!

"What the fuck?"

Jaemin curses perfectly. He wasn't sure that he's the only Na Jaemin in their school so he tried to look around to see if there is another person who's sharing his panic.

Yiren sends Jaemin a smirk as she set her megaphone down and took part in the formation at the center.

"What does she mean that this is for me? And why are you recording?" Jaemin asks his friends. Donghyuck has his phone directed at Jaemin as soon as Yiren spoke a while ago. Renjun just shrugs, smiling widely as he fails to hide in excitement. 

_Guess this means you're sorry_   
_You're standing at my door_   
_Guess this means you take back_   
_All you said before_

His friends knew about it. That's why they didn't want to go down. That's why Chenle knew about the performance. That's why they made sure he goes. That's why they dolled him up. They're a part of this.

He tried to take Donghyuck's phone to stop recording him but he shoves his hands away, "Just enjoy this, you'll thank me later."

_Like how much you wanted_   
_Anyone but me_   
_Said you'd never come back_   
_But here you are again_

Jaemin glances to the cheerleaders dancing in sync on the court. Their hands raised and pompoms ruffling nosily. Some of the cheerleaders were smiling at him, making eye contact and giving him excited looks as they do their steps. Some of the falcons, hell, even the tigers, were sending him big smiles and thumbs up.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_   
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_   
_You got a piece of me_   
_And honestly_   
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

He was so outright confused right now. The audience seem to be enjoying the performance, with eventual nudges from his schoolmates near him, but he just can't seem to think of someone who would do this. He's not the type to be anybody's type nor anybody has interested in him.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_   
_I really shouldn't miss you_   
_But I can't let you go_   
_Oh, yeah_

_It can't be him, don't get your hopes up_. Maybe Jaemin did thought of a name. He won't acknowledge it because if he's mistaken, he'll be disappointed and crestfallen. 

Suddenly, he felt afflicted. He let his head down and thoughts flow out. The idea of someone doing this for him and all of he could think of is someone else doesn't sit right with him. It felt wrong how he wished whoever was behind all this is the same person he's been thinking of. _Please be him._

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_   
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_   
_You got a piece of me_   
_And honestly_   
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

The deafening cheers snapped him out of his thoughts. Jaemin raises his head only to see the least yet most anticipated person, his person, standing there, staring at him with a shy smile.

"Holy shit." Jaemin felt as if the world come to a stop, his hand flew directly to his mouth as he tries to keep his composure.

The cheerleaders cleared a path in between their choreography, letting Jeno, standing in all his glory, stride confident step with a bouquet of sunflowers and roses in his hands. They maintained eye contact, never did he nor Jeno faltered, eyes saying words they're too afraid to say outloud. Now, they are about to hear those aloud.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_   
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_   
_You got a piece of me_   
_And honestly_   
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

The song came to and end with their last bit of choreography and Aisha passes a megaphone to Jeno.

Jeno took a couple of breaths before clearing his throat. The tears (hopefully, out of joy) threatening to spill from Jaemin's eyes were making him less confident by each second. Nevertheless, he went on with his confession.

"I know that it's just been a couple of weeks since we started hanging out but with that short amount of time I came to a realization. You're kind, you're amazing, you're beautiful and I can't see my what my life would be without you in it. I love your laugh, I love the way you smile, I love you hugs, I love every bit of you. You cared for me than any other person did. You treat me right. You made me love and appreciate myself more. Without you, my life would suck," He chuckles.

"Na Jaemin, Nana, I like you. I like you so, so much. Will you go out with me?"

Jaemin was stunned, eyes brimming with tears. He knows what he wants to say but he gets choked up. A megaphone appears in front of him with Yiren, who was now beside him, handing it to him with an encouraging smile.

Instead of getting the megaphone, Jaemin smiles, letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

"YES!"

Jaemin sprints down the stairs, trying his best to get to the court as fast as he can. Jeno met him halfway, engulfing the younger into a tight hug as he jump towards him, skipping the last steps of the stairs.

"Yes Jeno," Jaemin whispers, burying his face on the crook of his neck, "I'll go out with you."

Jeno chuckles, heart warmed. Finally.

He picks up Jaemin by the waist and twirls them around. The crowd goes wild. Jeno can hear Lucas's ugly sobbing from afar and Renjun's soft scolding for his boyfriend. He can hear Chenle screaming while jumping up and down with Jisung. Mark and Donghyuck were at the sidelines wrapped around each other as they film his confession. 

"Thank you," Jeno kisses his cheek, his nose, his eyes, and every part of his face, "I really really like you."

"I like you too." Jaemin giggled as he rests his forehead on Jeno's, "So much."

Cheers erupted once more yet both boys can only hear the beating of each others hearts. Hearts beating for each other.

  
The after party at Mark's house was wild. Everyone was ecstatic with their win and of course, Jeno's confession.

Jeno and Jaemin find themselves in one of the guest rooms and settle at its balcony, over viewing Mrs. Lee's restricted garden.

"Hi." Jeno wrapped his hands around Jaemin's waist as he buries his head on his shoulders, inhaling his scent.

"Hi." Jaemin giggles, placing his hands on Jeno's.

Jeno slowly swayed them in the party music below, "What are you thinking about?"

"You. Us." Jaemin exhales, "This feels like a dream."

"I know," the older replied, "I confessed to my crush of four years amd it turned out way better than expected."

"What?" Jaemin turns around to face Jeno, "Four years? You liked me that long?"

"Uh yeah," Jeno sheepishly confirms. He's slightly embarrassed by that fact

"How? When?" Jaemin smiles at him, wrapping his hands around his waist so he can't get away, "C'mon, tell me."

"Okay, okay," Jeno places a kiss on his cheeks, "It started back during freshman year. I don't think you remeber this but during the orientation, you kinda directed me to where I should seat."

"Oh my God," Jaemin gasps, "I remember! You have blond hair back then right?"

"Yeah," Jeno chuckles, "After that, my eyes just automatically set on you whenever we're in the same room. Then I joined the team, did you know thag your favorite table there, the one beside the windows, were directly proportional to the gym's windows?"

"What really?" the blue haired boy asks bewildered, "That's why I feel like someone's watching me everytime I'm there."

"That will be my fault," Jeno ruffles his hair fondly, "You're too cute to ignore, love."

"You creep." Jaemin pinches his nose before laughing outloud.

"Hey, I wasn't that creepy," Jeno defended himself, "Maybe a little, but I didn't know what to do. I thought it was just a small crush but look at us now."

"Yeah," Jaemin leans his head on the older's shoulder.

"Tell me something about you." Jeno demands as he leans a kiss on the younger's hair. He can't help himself from giving him kisses. Not now that he can do it freely.

"Okay," Jaemin inhales his scent again, "Do you remember the time I avoided you?"

"Of course," Jeno replies, "Saddest week I had."

"Yeah sorry about that." Jaemin pouts but the older was quick to dismiss his apologies, "The reason why is because I realized that I like you, more than friends."

"You avoided me because you realized you're feelings for me?" Jeno tried to suppressed his smile. 

Jaemin nods, unwillingly raising his head to the older's reaction.

"You're so cute." Jeno laughs, "I was so confused that time. I thought I was crossing a line or something. I was dropping hints."

"Well, I was just as confused by your hints," Jaemin mumbles at his chestn "I mean, I got them but I wasn't sure what they meant, okay."

"We're idiots." Jeno fondly states.

"Yeah," Jaemin breathes the breath his didn't knew he was holding. At least he got it off his shoulders now.

Jaemin and Jeno caught each others gazes, staring lovingly in each other's eyes. Both wondering how can they have someone this precious in their arms.

Jaemin snaps out of his reverie and places a long kiss on Jeno's cheek.

"Thank you for coming into my life." He states genuinely, "I'll do my best to be good to you."

"Thank you for existing, love." Jeno cups his face to his hands, "You don't have to, you know. You're already great."

Nothing will ever top this moment. With Jeno's presence behind him, no one in sight. How did I get so lucky.

Jaemin smiles fondly at him before turning around to gaze at the night sky. He leans back to rest his weight onto the older. Just them, him and his person, under the night sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is my life would suck by kelly clarkson because i love that song plus its on glee uwu. Again, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!


	13. Epilogue: Say yes, say yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icb this is the last chapter :((( thank you everyone who read this story of mine i appreciate each and everyone of you!! also 2k+ hits??? yall too kind :(( heres a little present for nct 127's anniversary uwu

"Mom, I look fine," Jaemin groans, "It's just a date. In the movies."

The weekend came and it was the day where Jeno's taking him out for the first time. 

After the confession, Jeno took him home and sat down with his mother, officially introducing himself as someone who's wooing his son as well as asking her permission to take him out.

The whole family was in bliss in their news. Jaemin's mother was quick to dismiss him as she swiftly engulfed him in a hug and scolding him why he took so long to ask Jaemin out. Yerim and Sooyoung literally screamed out of joy and demanded to tell them the whole fiasco in detail.

"Nana, it's your first date." Sooyoung deadpans, passing him a cup of water. He mumbles small thank you before facing the mirror or the nth time.

"And with Jeno," Yerim teases, "I still didn't knew he had it in him to go big."

"I'm still recovering from that, to be honest." Jaemin sat down and runs his hand through his hair. Yerim shrieked as she swats his hand away. She did not spent an hour styling his hair only to be ruined before their actual date.

"Ah, young love," Jaemin's mother coos, pinching his cheeks, "I'm so glad Jeno made a move already. I'll be sad if you didn't date him at all!"

Jaemin looks at his mother fondly. She wears the same smile when she think about them. She really likes Jeno.

"Me too." Sooyoung replied without looking up from her phone.

"Me three." Yerim childishly adds.

Jaemin sighed, "Me four."

Silence engulfed them but later on, they all laughed. 

"You're so grown up now," Jaemin mom smiles at him lovingly, getting emotional as tears started to pool at her eyes, "I'm so happy that I get to witness this."

"Mom," Jaemin pulls her into a hug. It was usual for their mother to get sentimental even on little things but they were quick to know whatto do to console their mother.

Yerim joined in their hug. So naturally, Sooyoung joined in too. Their small hug pile dispersed as the doorbell rang.

"I guess, Jeno is here." Jaemin pulls away, smoothing his rumpled coat.

"Ooh," Jaemin mother coos, wiping her dried tears, "Let me get it."

Even before Jaemin can protest, his mother happily skipped away while humming a happy tune.

"She really do like him, huh." Jaemin smiles as he hears his mother shout a cheerful 'Jeno!'

"We _all_ like Jeno, period." Yerim gestures to her and Sooyoung as he brushes his hair softly, "And that's coming from you, you're literally dating him."

"Ditto." Sooyoung walked towards him, squirting his cologne gradually.

"Nana!" His mother, with a single rose in hand beams at him, "Look who's here."

"Oh wow, you look amazing," Jeno, as cozy as ever in his white shirt and long light blue coat, entered with a handful of flowers, "Hi nana."

"Hi," Jaemin smiles, "Oh God, we're matching."

Jeno looked down on Jaemin's outfit then to his outfit. They did look like the were wearing couple outfit. He just laugh and walked straight towards the younger and presses a gentle kiss on his hand.

Jaemin can feel the blush creeping up from his neck up to his cheeks. He's not quite complacent with the idea of being mushy with another boy while his family is watching. Nevertheless, his family seems to enjoy what they're witnessing right now.

"Soulmates." Yerim rolls her eyes, "Why can't I have some of that?"

Jaemin doesn't know why but he suddenly feels shy and giggly. _Oh God, I'm acting like a schoolgirl crushing. Get it together, Jaemin._

"Uhm, this is for you," Jeno's hands him a small bouquet. 

It was not extravagant but modest yet beautiful in many ways. Three big long stemmed pink roses dominated the bouquet. Little peonies and leaves were scattered around the flower beautifully. The wrapping matched the color of his coat in pure coincidence. 

"And this is for you also," Jeno hands the two single roses to his sisters who didn't expect to receive anything.

"Thank you. Oh gosh," Sooyoung clutches the rose cautiously, "You're so thoughtful, marry my brother now."

"Sooyoung!" Jaemin exclaims, mouth agaped.

"Jeno, you athletic piece of marshmallow," Yerim gushes as she pats his head fondly, "Nana, take care of him or I'll be snatching."

"Yerim!" Jaemin exclaims again. His sisters were sputtering nonsense again.

"Sorry Yerim, my heart is set on this one." Jeno replies with a laugh, nudging an elbow to Jaemin.

Sooyoung and Yerim made fake retching sounds as Jaemin's mother laughs in glee.

"Oh God, just go now before I believe in love again." Yerim shooed them away, hands dismissively shoving them towards the door.

"Yeah, we should get going," Jaemin grabs his wallet and phone from the cupboard before placing a kiss on his mother's cheek, "Bye mom, I'll be home late!"

"I'll make sure to take him home just before his curfew." Jeno also gave her a hug.

"Don't worry about it I trust you Jeno," Jaemin's mother pulls away, "Take care and have fun, okay?"

"Drive safe." Sooyoung reminds them, a soft smile plastered on her lips.

"Bye idiots." Yerim adds, smacking both of their heads in terms of affection.

Jeno chuckles at his sister's antics. He turns to the younger and smiles, offering a hand to Jaemin, "Shall we?"

Instead of replying, Jaemin returned the smile and grabs his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers.

  
The two boys arrived shortly at the movie theater. It took a while to get a space where Jeno can park his car so they had to walk to the theater.

"So what do you want to watch?" Jeno asks his date as he reads the movies on the light up board, "There's Lion King, Dumbo and Ready Player One."

"I vote Lion King," Jaemin faces him, "Is that okay?"

"As if you read my mind," Jeno smiles at him, ruffling his hair affectionately, "Lion King it is."

Jeno made his way to the ticket booth and purchased two tickets of lion king even before Jaemin can hand his card.

"I can pay for myself Jen," Jaemin pouts, "You've been paying for everything."

"I asked you out first, love," Jeno pinches his cheek, "If you want, you can pay next time."

"Are you implying another date?" 

"Maybe," Jeno grins, "Now, I'll buy some popcorn and drinks, what do you want?"

"Cheese," Jaemin replies, "And a Coke please."

"Sure," Jeno hands him his ticket, "Grab a seat and I'll see you there."

Jaemin made his way inside the theater and sat at the center part but at the last row. There aren't a lot of people since maybe it's the last screening nevertheless, it was quite tranquil.

He busied himself with his phone until he can see Jeno going up the stairs with a big bucket of popcorn im one hand and a tray of sodas in another, squinting his eyes so he can see his date.

Jaemin giggled because he looks so adorable, like a lost puppy.

"Jen!" Jaemin semi-shouts, waving his hand, "Over here!"

Jeno makes eye contact with him and sends him a bright smile.

"You don't know how long I've been standing there," Jeno says as he sat down beside him, passing him his soda, "And you probably thought its was cute."

"As if you read my mind." Jaemin mocks.

They didn't realize they arrived early and the previews aren't even showing yet so they talked in hushed voices, exchanging stories about theirfamily and friends while sharing a large bucket of popcorn.

"You got something there," Jeno says, "Here."

Jeno leans forward and swipes his thumb at the corner of Jaemin's lips.

Jaemin was stunned, face heating up. He didn't know why he feels shy when Jeno did it before, but that was before they acknowledge their feelings. Before they become a thing.

Jeno can sense that Jaemin was getting shy so he sent him a smile and continued telling another story about his cat.

After a while, the movie started. Their popcorn was long gone and they silently watch the movie. Jeno kept throwing glances at the younger boy who seems to be enjoying the movie. Not that Jeno isn't interested in the movie, he already watched the animated one so he knows what will happen even if he didn't pay attention to the other parts.

Feeling brave, Jeno reaches out for the younger's hand slowly. He felt the younger look at him nevetheless he didn't let go. Jaemin took it upon himself and intertwines their fingers as he lay his head on Jeno's shoulder.

 _Oh my God_ , Jeno internally panicks. 

He was waiting for this for a long time. Now that it's really happening, it feels surreal.

Jeno took one long look at the younger. The lights from the screen beautifully reflects on Jaemin's face. The golden colors highlights the younger's features, emitting a natural like glow around him. _He looks like an angel, God I love him so much._

Jaemin felt a heavy gaze on him so he looked back at the older, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Nothing," Jeno smiles, "You're so beautiful."

"Stop," Jaemin shyly buries his head on his shoulder, his free hand directs Jeno's face to face the screen in front of them, "Focus on the movies."

Jeno just laughs and bring their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing the back of Jaemin's hand.

They watch the rest of the movies like that. Hands laced together, hearts beating like one.

"That was amazing!" Jaemin exclaims after he throws their garbage, "I can't wait to watch it again at home."

Jeno snorts, "But it just came out in the cinemas."

"There's this thing called illegal download."

"Oh love," Jeno looks at him incredulously, "That's illegal"

"But it's there for a reason," Jaemin shrugs, ignoring the slip-up nickname Jeno has called him.

"How about we watch something else next time while you wait for it for legal streaming?" Jeno suggets, urging the younger to walk with him.

"Fine." Jaemin pouts.

"C'mon," The brunette extends his hand, "I made a reservation at a restaurant. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving," Jaemin replies as he takes Jeno's hand, "What restaurant?"

"You'll see."

The two boys began walking, conversing about the movie while singing along to its songs.

"Wait, I'm curious," Jaemin states, "During your confession, why did you chose that song?"

"Well," Jeno sways their hands lightly every step they take, "Remember when I first came over your house?"

Jaemin nods, "Yeah, that was the time you met and ate dinner with my family for the first time."

"Yeah," Jeno chuckles at the memory fondly, "That was also the first time we watched Glee together and do you remember which episode?"

"Oh God, don't tell me you picked a song from Glee."

"Yup! Episode thirteen to be exact," Jeno leads them to a right where all the semi-fancy restaurants are located, "It was the first song I heard so it stuck to me the most and I guess, the lyrics kinda fits us well."

Hand in hand, they entered a four-star restaurant. They were greeted by a waiter to which Jeno says his name. They were led upstairs, to a two-seated table by the window where it overlooked the busy night time of the city.

Jeno pulled out the chair for Jaemin, waiting for him to take a seat carefully then occupying the seat across from him.

"Jeno," Jaemin whispers softly, "This is too much."

Jeno just shakes his head, "It's fine. It's our first date after all. Plus, I always wanted to do this with you at least once."

"I don't know," Jaemin exhales, "But seriously this is too much, we could've gone to McDonald's or Subway."

"Nana," Jeno places his hand on top of his, "Please let me do this, you deserve to be treated like this okay? Let me spoil you."

"But I didn't do anything for you at all."

"No, love," Jeno leans forward and tucks his bangs to his ear, "You've done a lot for me, so please let me spoil you for the night, yeah? Let me show you how much I like you okay?"

Jaemin can feel his face heating up so he covers his face with the menu. This side of Jeno never fails to take him aback. So genuine, so full of care and love he thinks he doesn't deserve.

Jeno just smiles and asks for his order. The rest of the time were just them trying to pronounce the meals in the menu while trying to suppress their boisterous laughter from exploding aloud in the reaturant.

"Okay, the food was amazing." Jaemin exclaims, stretching his arms upward as they walk out of the restaurant.

"Right?" Jeno smiles at the adorable action the younger's doing.

"So where to now?"

"There's a park nearby, do you want to check it out?"

"Sure."

Jeno extends his hand again and Jaemin was more glad to take it. They sat down in one of the benches there in front of a fountain. 

Jaemin leans his head on Jeno's shoulders, sighing in delight.

"Did you have fun today, love?" Jeno asks timidly as he plays with the other's hands. 

"Yeah, it was fun." Jaemin mumbles, "I love it when you call me that."

"What? Love?"

Jaemin nods shyly.

"Love," Jeno teases him, "Love, love, love, _love_."

"Stop," Jaemin giggles, slapping his shoulder lightly but Jeno's overdramatic ass acted like he was punched.

Jaemin dug out his wallet and dropped two coins on his hand, handing Jeno one.

"What?" Jeno asks, confused by the sudden action.

"Let's make a wish!" Jaemin exclaims then he closes his eyes for a few seconds with the quarter clutched near his chest.

Jeno looks at the coin at his hand then copied the younger's actions.

 _I wish for a lifetime with the boy right next to me,_ he mutters in his mind.

Jeno opens one eye and sees that Jaemin is still wishing on his coin.

Jeno took it as a chance so he leans forward and places a kiss on the younger's cheek, purposely near the corners of his lips, before throwing his coin towards the fountain in one swift manner.

Jaemin breath hitches so he looks at Jeno with widened eyes, "You can't just do that!"

"Do what?" Jeno innocently smiles and began gazing at the stars above, "Make you wish, love."

Jaemin shakes his head as a smile creeps up his lips.

_I wish for the same thing with what he wished for._

It was almost ten in the evening when Jeno pulled up at Jaemin's driveway. As usual, he walked Jaemin to his porch. 

Jeno can sense that Jaemin's trying his best to slow their walk. He wished that it didn't need to end that fast. Nevertheless, he let him.

"Here we are," Jeno says as he stand in front of the younger.

Jaemin plays with Jeno's hand and again, he lets him.

"Aww," Jeno coos, "Come here."

He engulfs the younger in a tight hug. Jaemin reciprocates, snaking his hands on his shoulders and burying his head on the crook of his neck.

"I don't want this day to end." Jaemin mumbles, breath tickling the older in the neck.

"I know, baby." Jeno just chuckles as he rubs his back comfortingly, "I'll call you later."

"Thank you for today," Jaemin whispers at his ear, "Text me when you get home?"

"Always," Jeno pulls away and cups his cheeks, "Thank you also for today. Good night, love."

Jaemin gazes at him longingly, as if he's debating in himself on what he's about to do. Jeno gave him a pretty smile so he leans forward and places a kiss on the corner of his mouth, letting it linger for a while.

Jeno can't even hide his shock. Jaemin took it to his advantage the older's evident suprised expression to squirm out of his arms and run back to his house. 

Even before Jaemin could step back, Jeno pulls him back, a firm arm wrapped around his waist and his hand went to cup his jaw tenderly. Their faces were centimeters apart, breath fanning over each other. If one of them moves, their lips would surely touch. He looked down on the younger's plump lips before looking back at his bright eyes.

"May I?" Jeno asks, as he tucks a hair behind his ear gently.

Weeks ago, Jeno couldn't imagine he'll be able to ask Jaemin, the boy who he loved ages ago, that. He didn't imagine that they'll be in that position. He didn't imagine he could freely hold his hand. He didn't imagine he could pepper the younger's face with soft kisses.

Weeks ago, he couldn't imagine they would share their first kiss together.

Jaemin nods, eyes fluttering close.

Jeno tightens the arm that was wrapped around the younger, pulling him impossibly closer.

He leans forward, allowing their lips to meet.

Jeno smiles in their kiss as Jaemin snakes his arms around shoulders, resting his weight on his as he tilts his head for a better angle. 

Chest to chest, their lips danced softly with each other. Arm in arm, their hands find each other, lightly brushing against each other. Soul in soul, their hearts beat in a shared rhythm.

_Things do work out in the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS A WRAP!! Thank you for reading!!! This was quite a journey and icb i could write 30k plus words skdhshhd,, #4th_anniversary_NCT127 <333 again thank you for being with me in this journey sending virtual hugs and kisses!!
> 
> Twitter: @jenyutalele


End file.
